A Certain Psychopathic Demigod
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance has been all over time and space. The Battle of Waterloo? Been there. The crossing of the Rubicon? Seen it. But Lance also has to keep history on track, so when Academy City comes into play, Lance and his sisters are sent to investigate (and for Lance to make sure nothing destroys the timeline). Will they make it out okay? Will Lance preserve history? Find out!
1. Into a new school

**HEEELLLLLOOOOO EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO"S BACK?!**

**Now I know everyone's been waiting for a new update on the old stories, and I'm still working on them, but I just had to get this out of the way. Now, this will contain MAJOR SPOILERS but you readers deserve to at least get a taste of what I've been working on that's been taking so long.**

**Lance: It's about time! I've gotten so bored that I asked Annabeth for anything fun to do! She tried to get me to read mythology. _Read it!_**

**Me: And I'm sorry, but considering all the work that I've done on stories in the background I think this may make up for it.**

**Lance: I just hope you're not sending me somewhere stupid.**

**Me: I highly doubt you'd think this place is stupid. It's interesting, but not stupid.**

**Lance: You said the same thing about that world full of ninjas.**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own/claim to own Percy Jackson or A Certain Scientific Railgun, Rick Riordan and Kazuma Kamachi do**

**Lance**

The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky over camp, and Lance was busy dodging sniper rounds from his sister Ruby's rifle under the control of Weiss. "You can run but you can't hide! You'll have to mess up sooner or later!" Lance sprinted behind the Zeus cabin for cover as another round cut the air over his head. "Now I'm starting to regret giving her that prank present," he mumbled to himself.

_Oh, _now_ you realize giving your sister an exploding cake for a random present is a bad idea,_ BB questioned from inside Lance's head. Lance rolled his eyes at the smart remark from his AI, and friend, from the future. Another round flew past his left shoulder, grazing the side of the Zeus cabin. "Seriously, how many bullets does she have?"

Lance turned away as another round flew by. _The real question is whether or not she's using the lead rounds or the higher caliber Celestial bronze rounds you gave Ruby,_ his great- great- grandmother from the beginning of everything ever Chaos wondered from also inside his head. _I think she's using Ruby's Anti-Grimm rounds,_ Order, Chaos' brother, commented. Lance shimmied over to the right of the cabin to avoid more rounds. "Well maybe if she'd learned to accept a joke once in awhile!" he shouted as another round chipped the left side of the cabin. "You should learn to hold back on the jokes once in awhile!" Weiss shouted back as she shot another round at Lance.

While all this was going on Lance noticed everyone else staying _well_ away from the scene. Lucky them since they weren't under fire from their sister holding the sniper rifle from their other sister. Yang and Blake, two more of his sister's, sat with more of Lance's family near the Poseidon cabin, watching the whole thing. _Hey Lance, any idea when Weiss will stop shooting at you?_ Percy asked from inside his mind. _No clue. I was planning on her running out of bullets._ Lance replied.

_Well you guys need to settle this because Chiron has a quest for us._ Percy informed as another round passed by the cabin. _She's bound to run out of bullets sooner or later, Percy._ Lance responded. Lance found the lull as Weiss reloaded Ruby's rifle. Taking this chance, Lance sprinted over to the Hera cabin, taking care not to be seen by Weiss. No rounds started flying so that meant she was waiting for Lance to appear. This would take all day if things didn't end here and now so Lance decided to do something crazy (something that wasn't uncommon with the overactive demigod).

"Hey Weiss, how many bullets you got left?" "Enough to make sure that you wake up in pain tomorrow!" she shouted. So that meant about fifteen sniper rounds left over. He peeked around the corner, checking to see of Weiss moved from her spot. The answer was no since she was still by the flag pole. "You sure you want to keep shooting at me, Weiss? I've managed to dodge the bullets this long, I think I'll be able to finish this out without too much bodily harm done," he called from his hiding spot. Weiss merely smirked in response.

So she _wasn't_ trying to hurt him, she was just toying with him. Lance leaned back against the cabin, smiling. Weiss and he always toyed with each other but neither meant the other harm. Well, Weiss never _tried_ to hurt him. Most of the time she tried to embarrass him but he was too crazy to get caught (poor Weiss). "Weiss, if I tell you how to seriously prank Percy, will you stop trying to shoot me?" "Whoa, hang on a minute," Percy called, "since when am I part of this?" But Weiss called over him. "Tell me instead how to prank those Stoll twins and I'll stop." Lance liked that idea. "Okay, deal. I'm coming out now." Lance slowly and cautiously stepped out from behind the cabin, tensed in case Weiss decided to do one more round.

True to her word Weiss didn't fire. Instead she handed the rifle back to Ruby. How Weiss convinced Ruby to let her use Crescent Rose Lance will never know. He walked over to Weiss and held up his end of the bargain. "Okay so the Stolls have this magazine collection that they really shouldn't have. It's under their mattresses which are at the very back of the cabin. Take those and you'll have them in the palm of your hand." Weiss grinned evilly with the knowledge of how to control the Stolls.

They were bothering her ever since she and her sisters – Yang, Blake, and Ruby (also Lance's biological sisters [same mom and dad] by a very long and overly complicated story) – had arrived at camp for a visit. They had wanted to come visit Lance in his world, and seeing as how he had nothing to do he obliged and used the powers of Order and Chaos with BB's intelligence and ability to return to any place bookmarked by Lance (he set it to auto so everywhere he went was bookmarked) to make a portal that allowed his sisters over to his world.

Back to the present, Percy had jogged up to Lance. "You ready for that quest?" Lance nodded and followed him to the Big House. The sky blue paint on the upper parts of the house matched the sky perfectly and the magic imbued in the paint copied the clouds no matter which way you looked at it. Chiron sat in his wheelchair on the porch that looked out to camp. As the Lance and Percy approached Chiron he greeted them with a smile. "Ah, hello Percy, Lance." He nodded to each of them as they met him on the porch. "Now, it's come to your father's attention that something has managed to catch his attention but he has no idea what is. Reports from satyrs in the area say it's originating from Academy City."

Lance remembered that place, or rather the unveiling of it. He had BB go through all the details of that place. History was kept on track with the unveiling of magic, and the scientists in the city trying to make magic people. "Now initially we're sending in Lance, Kurumi, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss for peaceful negotiations. Percy, the seven demigods from the Giant prophecy are to be on call in case things get out of hand." Lance saw Percy slightly relieved since the incident with the Sailor Senshi left Percy kind of shaken about Japan. Lance on the other hand was okay with it. After the defeat of the Youma Queen, Japan had seemed to take on a less disturbing side. "Sounds good. So when do we head out?" Lance asked. Chiron gave his signature smile. "You leave immediately. Gather your siblings, get packed, and meet Argus at Thalia's tree. He'll give you the appropriate uniforms for the school as well as directions on how to get to the school." Lance nodded as he went off to get his sisters.

*Time Lapse*

Lance was starting to hate this plan more and more. He didn't really mind the uniform, or the note stating he was 'an exception', for a change. It was being stuck with his sisters who could each beat him into the concrete if they wanted to. Thankfully they were chatting with each other while Lance waited the drive out to the airport. Sadly they were each talking about Lance. ". . .and when I came too I saw him standing in front of me, wielding the power of Amon, fighting my father and his demon head on! He easily won since Amon had projected himself to help." Lance's sisters from Beacon had sent Lance smiles at his embarrassment.

"Really? Lance acting all big and tough for his niece?" Yang grinned even more. Blake picked up on the tempo. "Just like what he did for us at Beacon." Ruby saw where this was going. "Fighting off all those Grimm for the school to make sure we were okay? Lance is a big softie." No matter how hard he tried Lance couldn't scoot into the seat anymore. It didn't help that Argus had most of his eyes staring at him and a grin on his face. Weiss pinched Lance's cheek while the girls were treating him like a baby. That's already happened once before, and there was another time where Lance was an eight year old at Beacon for awhile (long story), but they couldn't get to the airport fast enough.

Finally, after an agonizing half hour of his sisters and niece acting like he was a kid again, they arrived at the airport. Argus helped them grab their things and made sure that they got to the security checkpoint before having to leave. As they passed through the scanners Lance remembered the one-time use of having the girls' weapons transformed into regular items. Ruby had a little bracelet of a rose for her sniper rifle. Yang had two gloves for her shot-gauntlets Ember Cilia. Weiss had a multi-color pen for [put sword name here]. Blake had a simple black key accessory (those little bars that people have on their key chains) for [her weapon name].

Once they passed through security the plane had only a minute or so before boarding, so they didn't have to wait long. They chose to wait by the entrance for the plane since they knew it was going to be a long trip. Lance checked the tickets again (with BB's help) to make sure they all had seats by each other. He may have hated being treated like a kid but they had a point. He'd do anything to save his family and he'd go great lengths to keep them safe. _Relax Lance. Your father had saw fit to put you all in first class,_ BB assured. He didn't really care about that, he cared about where they were seated. He looked over to his family, seeing the girls laugh and chat like they've known each other forever.

Maybe he was overreacting. He just needed to calm down. _Maybe for once things wouldn't get crazy_. Lance thought for a second about that. _Nah, that wouldn't happen. _Just then the announcement for boarding sounded, prompting Lance and company to hand over their tickets, find their seats on the plane, and wait for take-off.

*Time Lapse*

Lance and his sisters and niece waited for the train to arrive to take them to Academy City. The plane ride was smooth enough, and going through customs was easy with BB and his translation software, so now they waited for the train. As they sat at the station, the girls were voicing their thoughts on the city and the quest. "Think this school will be anything like Beacon?" Ruby quizzed. Yang was the first to answer. "If it's a school for people with powers then it's probably like Beacon. You have to remember that our auras let us do things that ordinary people can't." "Amon amplifies my powers and gives me a shield to all magical attacks," Kurumi added. "I'm a psychotic demigod with the power of Poseidon and invincible skin." Lance put in.

They continued their conversation of how the school would be until the train arrived. They (Lance) grabbed the bags and stepped on the train. The girls took their seats with energy shining in their eyes. Lance put the bags on the overhead railings with the other luggage, grabbed a bar, and waited the train ride out with the girls. It was peaceful, thank gods, so the ride passed by somewhat quickly. They passed through a tunnel, plunging the train in near darkness, before opening up to a pretty awesome sight.

Lance had heard that this city was big, but Styx it was _massive_! The edge of the city disappeared into the horizon, and what was inside the city reminded Lance of those typical thoughts of Utopia (and he had actually seen Utopia). Lance saw big buildings, small buildings, houses, apartments, stores, you think of a type of building and this city most likely had it. The intercom dinged and said, "Next stop: Academy City." Lance knew what was going to happen next. He stood up and grabbed each of the bags (since the girls weren't going to grab their own bags) using the Spartan strength provided by BB to show off slightly as he lifted all the bags with ease.

They stepped off the train and into the bright sunlight of the city. "Okay, so where do we head?" Yang asked. Lance set down the bags and checked the directions that Chiron had provided. "Says here we have to go to To-ki-wa-di Middle School," he replied, reading the name of the school slowly, "wait wait wait. Middle school?" He nearly fell over in defeat. "I swear. . ." he mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "What's so bad about middle school?" Ruby asked. Lance didn't even bother to look up. "I'm in high school," he replied glumly.

Before anyone (*cough* *cough* Weiss *cough*) could make fun at him, a girl ran past, obviously trying to get somewhere. She bumped into Yang, not doing any damage to Lance's sister so much as nearly tripping herself. "Sorry!" she called back as she continued to race on. Lance and his present family stared at the girl in confusion.

Lance was the first recover. "Well she's heading the same way we're going, so we might as well get started." His sisters recovered, grabbed their own luggage (a first for Weiss), and started off in the direction of the speeding girl. Kurumi waited for Lance to grab his and Kurumi's luggage and they both followed suit.

**Ruby**

As they followed in the direction of the speeding by girl, Ruby began to wonder about this school they were visiting. _If this place is full of magical people, then we should be able to fit in. This wouldn't be the first we've used our auras to do things,_ she thought to herself. Looking over to Yang – her first older sister – she saw a fire in her eyes; this meant that she was pumping herself up before they arrived at the school.

Not fifteen minutes later they arrived at a very prestigious looking school, with windows giving slight glimpses of all sorts of classrooms, a separate building that was no doubt the dorms, and even an area for physical activities. All around there were girls doing various activities around the school. There were girls bending metal, running obstacle courses, among other various activities. What stood out the most was, "Where are the boys?" Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Kurumi looked around, noticing what Ruby had noticed. Lance was busy having a talk with BB.

Yang nudged Lance out of his argument (something about eels and their jokes). "Hey Lance, you notice anything?" Lance looked around, trying to figure out what Yang was getting at. He gasped as he came to a realization. "They're not wearing back-packs!" he realized.

Three seconds ticked by before the group nearly fell over. Lance, bless him, wasn't always the smartest one. Blake sighed. "No Lance, there's no boys here." Lance looked around a second time, this time noticing the hint. "Wait, what? Why the? Wha- HUH!?" Lance started to become frantic. "Oh this is not good. This is sooo not good. How did. . . BB!" He began to whisper shout at his robot in his watch so as to not attract any attention.

"BB, did you have anything to do with this? . . . Seriously BB? . . . BB, if you were a real person I'd strangle you." He sighed in annoyance. "Everything okay," Kurumi asked, concerned. "BB thought it would be funny if he put me in an all-girls school."

Well, nothing could be done now. They had a school to go to, and whether they like it or not Lance was stuck with them at an all-girls school. Deciding to get the awkward situation over with, they headed over to the nearest table (having to partially drag Lance to the table) where a black-haired woman with glasses and a lab coat greeted them. "Hello, welcome to Tokiwadi Middle School. I take it you are here to test and see what level Espers you are?" Ruby nodded as she glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye. He was still in a defeated mood. "Okay, if I could just have your names and I'll see if I can find you all a testing area." She looked past Ruby as if she noticed Lance for the first time. "Uh, sir I think you're in the wrong area. Tokiwadi is an _all-girls_ school." Lance sighed. "Yeah, I know. Here's a note." Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the lady. She accepted the slip of paper and read it over.

"Well, this certainly is, uh… unique. I, uh- I guess I'll show you to a testing area as well… sir." She gave an uncertain look as she said 'sir.' "Oh relax. I'm a crazy fourteen year old with four sisters and a niece with him, okay? Jeez, cut me some slack." The lady looked at him like he was crazy (even though he just said he was) until Weiss stepped in. "He's not kidding. She," she grabbed Kurumi, "is his niece. The rest of us are his sisters. He has more sisters and nieces back home." The lady's jaw dropped in shock. Now that she thought about it, Lance had more sisters than she thought. All of them were related by blood (very long story) and all of them had some sort of ability.

The really sad part was that their other brother Percy didn't have to deal with them as much as Lance, so Lance was used to being around a large amount of girls – especially ones that could rearrange his body in a heartbeat.

The lady shook her head to clear herself from her shock, and continued to lead them to a nearby pool, which just happened to explode. Lance's family looked over at him. "What? I didn't do that." The lady chuckled as she led them to the pool. "That's just one of our top students testing their Esper level." No further explanation came. Ruby looked to Lance, but her brother was just as lost as she was.

At the pool, a bunch of scientists (all women) were running around as they gathered data from different machines while a lone girl stood at the deep end looking bored out of her mind. "Her tests have just finished, so that means that we have full access to the pool." Ruby shot Lance a look, seeing the overactive demigod grinning madly as he stared at the pool. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

The girl walked over to Ruby and the group, looking uneasily at Lance as she approached, giving a slight bow when she stood in front of them. "Hello there, my name is Misaka Mikoto. Welcome to Tokiwadi Middle School." Kurumi stepped forward and returned the bow. "My name is Kurumi Otoshirokoya. These are my aunts and uncle from America. This is Ruby Rose," Ruby smiled and waved, "Yang Xiao Long," Yang grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Blake Belladona," Blake simply nodded, "Weiss Schnee," Weiss smirked as she took in the girl, no doubt planning on how to make her an ally, "and my uncle Lance Jackson." Lance grinned his signature smile as he held out a hand. "Nice to meet ya." She cautiously took his hand and shook it.

"Uh, are you sure you're in the right place?" She asked Lance. Too bad Lance had already focused back on the pool, possibly devising the many different ways to create a 'fun mess' as he called it. The lady began to jot down notes on her clipboard before calling on Lance. "Uh, Mr. Jackson would you be so kind as to demonstrate your abilities?" If only she knew the true amount of power inside Ruby's psychotic brother. He shrugged and suddenly the pool – the entire pool – literally exploded upwards into the sky before falling back down in a quick shower. Before the scientists could react the water began to float out of their clothes back into the pool.

When the last person was dry Lance shot his hand outwards, forcing the water to obey him. He lifted his hand slightly, creating a water tendril to form. Lance then put on a show, making the water move all around in fantastic looking displays. Serpent dragons slithered by in the air as they were replaced by water swords grouping into circles and whirling about in multiple routines. The scientists were writing down things like mad as Lance continued his display.

When he was about to finish his display, Lance froze two swords before catching them and throwing them like daggers at the opposite wall burying them hilt deep. He whirled around quickly with his arms wide. "And that is how you do the Demigod!" he clapped his hands together before stepping over next to Ruby.

"So who's next?"

**Lance**

The next two hours or so were spent testing out the girls and their abilities. Yang used her shot-gauntlets to break a steel block ten feet thick in half. Ruby used her speed and scythe-le to obliterate the pop-up targets (provided by Lance and his water-controlling powers). Blake used her stealth to sneak up and scare the absolute bejeebies out of all scientists present. Weiss used her rapier to 'control the elements' while at the same time jumped from rune to rune (also made by her tooth-pick sword). Finally came Kurumi. She looked back at Lance with a worried expression, only to be encouraged by Lance's goofy grin.

She turned back around, shut her eyes in concentration, shot her right hand outwards, and split the opposite wall in half. Milk Shake (Misaka) dropped her jaw in astonishment while one scientist dropped her clipboard. However, Kurumi wasn't finished yet. Lance could tell she was calling out Amon. The air grew colder and thicker. Kurumi's shadow grew longer and began to change shape until it became the familiar shape of the familiar god Amon. But that was just the beginning.

The shadow began to gain mass as it rose up from the ground. It's muscles took on full shape, the hands – and claws – became more menacing, and finally the mask became the familiar, fear-inspiring, sight. Next came the coloring. His skin became blood red with a hint of purple, his eyes became a glowing pink (which you'd think wouldn't be menacing, until you met Amon), before transitioning back to shadow at his waist. Lance knew from personal experience that he did that to signify his bond with his host (his favorite being Kurumi). Kurumi's irises turned blood red and her voice mixed with Amon's as they said, "Crumble." The wall on the other side of the pool turned to dust when Kurumi/Amon clenched their hand into a fist.

And as soon as he appeared Amon began to fall back into shadow-form, before returning Kurumi's shadow back to her own. As he did this, Kurumi closed her eyes and breathed out. It could be heard from all the way where Lance stood. When she opened her eyes again they were back to normal. So _that's_ how Lance looked when he switched from himself to Order, Chaos, BB, C.S.M, The Creature That Never Was, The Didact, or the three dragons, or when calling on the power from any of the Four Horsemen. It felt weird seeing it from a third person point of view, almost like seeing a replay of something you did, but you didn't know that you did it.

Kurumi shook her head before turning back to the science lady from the table. "So… how'd I do?" Lance's niece asked the question innocently enough. The lady regained her posture before readjusting her glasses. "Yes well, let's see here… Lance Jackson and Ruby Rose are level 3, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Miss Oto-Otoshirokoya are le-level 4." Lance noticed that she stammered at the end, but decided to figure that part out later.

For now Misaka was congratulating everyone on their levels. "It's really great to see that you are able to be a part of Tokiwadi School. I hope that we can be friends in the future." Lance smirked as all the girls immediately agreed with her and already began to plan their hangout. "We should head to the mall," Weiss offered. Yang and Ruby scrunched their noses. "Weiss, is there any _other_ place you'd prefer to go to?" Blake's question earned her a stiff glare from the Ice Queen. "At least I gave an idea. I don't see any of you coming up with anything." Just as Ruby was going to retort, a girl with auburn hair in pigtails came running up to us.

"Sissy!" The girl shouted as she tackled Misaka in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again! Sorry that I missed the testing, I had to get a couple of friends of mine to come with me for that relaxing day at the park today!" She didn't even notice the other people that happened to be standing not five feet away. "Gah, Kuroko get off! Seriously, stop trying to grope me every chance you get!" Ruby, her sisters, and Kurumi all dead-panned at this statement while Lance was busy rambling on about some kind of laser pointer that BB was working on. Kuroko gave a devious smirk as she let go of her 'sister'. "Oh, dear Misaka whatever do you mean? Are you implying that I, Kuroko Shirai, am a pervert?" She put on a mock hurt face. "I am devastated that you would think such a thing, even after all the-" She didn't finish as Misaka began to literally spark with electricity and ended up shocking the daylights out of Kuroko.

"Bug Zapper!" Lance cried suddenly. Everyone present turned to face him and his look of sudden realization. Misaka didn't even bother asking, she just sent a powerful bolt of electricity at the demigod. He was blasted right off his feet as what was probably the equivalent to a lightning bolt blasted through his body. When the electric current cut off, Lance laid where he was for a second before sitting up in a flash and shouted, "Hello!" His shirt had a large burn mark right over his heart and the same look in his eyes when he downed two pounds of pure sugar. "Whoo that was a rush did anyone see that do it again!" He began to speak quicker than Ruby when she was excited. "Whoa I feel energized it's almost like eating pure sugar again did I get burned where can I learn to do that?"

**Ruby**

Ruby scooted next to Misaka as Lance continued to ramble at lightning speed. "He gives everyone he first meets a nickname. Nothing new." Misaka kept staring in slight awe as Lance continued with his rant. "But how is he conscious? I didn't mean to blast him with that much energy, but that amount should have at least put him in a coma. At the worst…" She let the thought hang in the air. Lance was suddenly at her side, "Well you see I'm not that easy to kill long story but I can assure you that I'm fine although that lightning bolt did hurt a little did you mean to aim for somewhere else besides my heart?" Misaka jumped back in surprise. "How- how did you get there so fast?" But he wasn't there anymore. Now Lance was standing beside Kuroko as she was coming to. "Uhh, my head. MIsaka did you have to hit with-" She opened her eyes to see Lance staring down at her with the biggest of grins. "Hey you're awake it's about time you've been out for a whole minute here let me help you up." Without waiting for her approval Lance grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet.

Then in the blink of an eye he was back by Ruby, only this time he seemed to be cooling down. "Whew, that was intense. Hey, Milk Shake," he looked over to Misaka, "next time try and aim for anywhere else _except_ the heart, okay?" Misaka began to spark again for a few seconds before cooling off. Kuroko on the other hand. . . "How dare you call my sister, The Star of Tokiwadi, 'Milk Shake'! A level 3 such as yourself could never fully understand what it means to hold so much power that a level 5 like Misaka holds." Instantly Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Kurumi began to snicker as they tried to hold in their laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Misaka asked, turning to Ruby. Ruby had to calm herself down before she could explain. "Before I explain," she began with the occasional snicker escaping, "could you try to explain how powerful level 5s are?" That caught Misaka off guard. She had to think hard about this, taking around three minutes before finally answering. "A level 5 is basically powerful enough to take on an entire city alone." Ruby nodded before explaining, "Well, you may think I'm crazy when I say this but Lance has enough power to make level 5s look like ants, no offense." "None taken," she shrugged. She then turned to Lance, who was busy making serpents from water then dispelling them.

"But if that's true then why didn't he show enough power to be a level 5? How much power does he have anyway?" She turned back to Ruby. That was a tough one. Lance had so much power in him but he always said that that was nothing compared to what else is inside him. "I don't actually know," she answered truthfully. "He's always been pretty lax about his powers, and he usually uses enough power to beat anyone that makes him mad, but he keeps saying that the amount he uses isn't even enough to notice."

Misaka seemed deep in thought as she took this information in. "Uh, Misaka?" Ruby asked. Misaka returned to reality. "Huh? What?" "I'm wondering, what would a level 10 esper be?" "A level 10? Uh, actually I have no idea. I assume they would be the equivalent of a god maybe, but no one has had enough power to be classified as a level 10." That made it a little easier. "Well if you think a level 10 is like a god, then Lance might as well be a level infinity." Misaka's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Level infinity? You can't be serious. There's no way _anyone_ could be level infinity. It's impossible."

Ruby shrugged. "Lance has done some pretty impossible things in the past." Misaka looked back at Lance, then at Ruby, then to Lance again, and then back to Ruby. Ruby just gave a smirk as she joined her sisters in a discussion about where they should hang out.

**Lance**

For the next two hours, Lance was bored out of his mind. He was still making water serpents and then unmaking them while the girls, including two new ones – Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko – continued planning where they were going. Finally, after Lance had created his hundredth water serpent, the girls finally agreed to head to a nearby food stand and then to the park.

When they told Lance this he nearly doubled over backwards. Even _he_ could've thought of that in no time! As they left for the food stand, Lance had an internal argument with the others that shared his head. _I think a day out will do you wonders,_ his great- great- grandmother Chaos remarked. _I think it's hilarious that Lance is stuck at an all-girls school,_ BB replied. A couple of other beings inside his head found humor at Lance's situation.

_It is indeed amusing to see the boy have to attend school when surrounded by _so many_ girls. I'm surprised he's still thinking straight_, the Chaos Space Marine mused. _Yeah, well you guys get to just sit in my head while _I_ am stuck with girls that can dish out hurt like no tomorrow,_ Lance argued, earning a laugh from the dragons. _The hatchling worries for his health when he is surrounded by beautiful women,_ Ovros laughed. _Indeed, he seems to focus more on these conversations with us rather than the beauties that are all around,_ D'Vrion added. _You must learn to accept your situation, hatchling. After all if you are to attend this school you should become comfortable around the females of your species,_ Agretach informed. Out of the three dragons, the largest and most violent is the one who gives the advice. Sure Ovros is the quickest and the smallest while D'Vrion is the one who is the most comfortable around humans but he can only hold four people at the maximum. Then there's Agretach, the largest and meanest of the three. With him, Lance could carry about fifteen people on his back alone. And his fire was the most destructive, able to melt nearly anything it touches.

Having enough fun being poked at him, Lance returned to the real world to see that they were in line at the food shop. It was a place that made bread cones with regular food inside them. Lance was somehow in front of the other girls as they were discussing powers at the moment. "So Lance should be a level infinity, huh?" Kuroko asked as Lance listened in, pretending to still be in his mind. "Yeah," Yang answered, "from what we've seen he's got _sooo_ much power it's not even funny. Once when he got mad, you could actually feel the power radiating off him. You could also feel the heat of his anger." Lance remembered when he first got angry in front of his sisters with the power of Order and Chaos.

Needless to say, Cardin had legs broken and his team had various body parts twisted in ways they weren't supposed to, but that was on his second trip to Beacon. The first time he visited he'd found out that Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were all related to him biologically, meaning same mom and dad (long story). Lance moved forward as the guy in front of him received his cone. The menu had different options for food flavors: Pizza, fish, salad, even tacos, as well as many other options. "I'll have the pizza cone," he murmured, still pretending to be acting unconsciously. The guy gave him his pizza cone and a little frog figurine with it. "Congratulations kid, that's the last one." Of course none of the girls heard it. When they ordered their food, with his sisters each getting fish, pizza, taco, and salad (Weiss). Kurumi ordered the spaghetti. Lance was munching on his pizza cone until he heard Mikoto go, "What!? No more figures?" She began to slowly slide down to the ground in defeat.

Lance took out the little frog figure, the little thing smiling at him as it hung from its little chain. He walked up to Misaka and held it out to her. "If you want it," he said, causing her to look up, "you can have it." She took it from him as if it were a gift from Order himself. She stood up, cupping the thing in her hands while Kuroko held both hers and her own cone foods. Mikoto looked close to crying. "Are you sure?" Lance nodded. "I've never had a thing for tiny figurines. Go ahead and keep it." Lance didn't know whether Mikoto was happy that she got the figure or not… until she beamed like a child on Christmas.

She pocketed the thing, took her cone from Kuroko (who gave Lance the Evil Eye), and led them to the school's personal park. As they walked Lance heard the girls continue the conversation. "So you're saying that when he gets mad, he lets out hidden powers?" Kuroko questioned. If he's heard it once he's heard it a thousand times. "Yes Kuroko." Kurumi answered tiredly. She's been quizzing the girls one how much power Lance exactly has, but none of them knew. Heck, even _Lance_ didn't know.

He only knew that after he used the powers of Chaos or Order he was tired as Styx but they didn't even notice. One time when he used their powers Order had asked, at the end of the fight, "Oh, did we miss the confrontation?" Lance had never wanted to smack a divine being so bad then. Now he learned to deal with it since they used their powers to quicken his recovery, although not by much since there was a very good chance that they may give him too much. Just 1% over the amount he can handle and _POOF_ no more Lance. At least, that's what they told him.

Anyway, he was halfway finished with his cone when the girl with the flowers on her head, Kazari or something, had made an out-of-the-blue observation. "Hey, why does the bank have its shutters down?" They all looked over and sure enough the bank had its shutters down. To Lance it meant the bank was closed, but the girls from Academy City were confused to say the least.

"Yeah, that's strange," Mikoto wondered. Weiss looked over at her. "Maybe they're running a drill?" Mikoto waved off the suggestion. "If they were then there'd be a sign out front saying that they were holding a drill, and even then we would've received a notification from the bank before-hand so we wouldn't accidently walk in on their drills." _Odd, but we're in a city of people with super powers,_ BB commented. Lance had to agree with that, but sadly he'd seen his fair share of robberies, and not all of them were at banks.

However, Lance dismissed the idea and went back to munching on his cone. He was actually enjoying food from a vendor for a change, and so far his visit had been mildly entertaining but enjoyably peaceful for a change. That could only mean one thing. . . The bank suddenly exploded, "And there goes my free time," Lance grumbled. He quickly finished his cone and headed straight for the bank, only to be stopped by Kuroko.

"Leave it to the professionals buddy." She said as she put on a green arm band over her right arm and teleported in front of the three robbers. Off to his left Mikoto and the two other students were helping a bus aide look for a lost child. Kurumi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were also helping since apparently the authority provided by Kuroko was enough to handle the three crooks. So far she was toying with them, having already judo flipped the fattest one onto the ground. The second guy was already trying to hit her, failing at every attempt while the third guy ran off. _Screw this_, Lance thought to himself and started to help the girls find the kid.

With Lance they managed to check all over the bus, under the bus, on top of the bus, and in a fifteen meter radius before Lance heard a sound that spelled doom for someone. He looked over to see that the third guy had given his niece Kurumi a fist to the face and a boot to the stomach before jacking a car and driving off. While the three students went to her side as the crook drove off, his sisters stayed well back because he was already shaking with rage, ready to burst with fury. His vision became tinged with red, his anger intensified to the same power as a thousand supernovas, and the guy had the _nerve_ to turn around at the end of the street. Kuroko was ready to take him on, but Lance had another idea for the guy.

"Kuroko!" She turned towards Lance as he made his way to her. "This is personal, leave it to me," he growled, barely keeping down his anger. It didn't help when the Ghost Rider felt his rage and began to try and break out. Oh, this guy was dead.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko had no idea why, but she began to feel fear rise in her throat as Lance had slowly walked to where she was. If she looked closely, she thought she could see the air around him shimmer. But she had a job to do and a vengeance seeking student wasn't about to stop her. As he stopped just a little bit in front of her, where she couldn't even see his eyes, "This is personal, leave it to me," he growled. Kuroko shivered slightly at the amount of malice in his voice, but she held onto her resolve. "Look, I'm sorry but this is a matter for Judgement. I'm going to have to ask you. . ." He turned her direction, and she nearly lost all color. His eyes had become black with the only color being the fire orange irises burning with fury.

She immediately shut up and teleported back over by Sissy. "Kuroko, what's the matter?" Kuroko said nothing as she stepped closer to her, still recovering from that stare. It felt like her soul had been set on fire for nearly a second, followed by the feeling that something had tugged slightly at her soul. It scared her more than anything that she had faced. Ruby stepped up beside her, watching the entire thing with worry. Kuroko had watched with pity for the bank robber as he gunned the throttle and sped towards Lance. Sissy, Uiharu, and Saten, however, were more worried for Lance. "What's he doing? If he doesn't move he'll be crushed!" Kuroko looked over at Uiharu before looking back at Lance.

Something told her Lance would be fine. She watched as the car made to crush Lance, but he simply stood his ground as the car collided with him. The ground around his feet cracked, the front of the car had cratered inwards, and the driver had been thrown against the wheel but Lance stood there perfectly fine. He grabbed the car by the front grill and lifted the vehicle up like it weighed nothing! His eyes were still the same as when she saw them as he grunted and tore the vehicle in half, in _half_! Kuroko had taken a step back as the metal screeched as it was torn apart like nothing and the sound hurting her ears.

Lance twisted his right hand to dump to shivering robber from the remains of the car before tossing the remains of the vehicle away. They clattered away in metal scraping against asphalt. Even from where she stood, Kuroko could've sworn she heard Lance growling, a deep, guttural growl that stripped her of any courage that she feebly tried to muster. He looked down at the crook, who was shaking uncontrollably as he stared back into those horrific eyes. Kuroko jumped as Lance grabbed the criminal by the collar of his shirt and brought him in close, and just stared the guy right in the eyes. The air seemed to get thicker and colder and a horrible sound filled the air as the guy began to convulse with fear as he tried to look away, but couldn't. He could only give one feeble cry of fear as Lance continued to stare at the guy. When Kuroko caught a glimpse of Lance's eyes she felt as if her breath had been stolen. Her throat felt dry and her skin crawled. "What's he doing?" Saten asked, the fear in her voice more apparent than anyone else. Kuroko had wondered the same thing but she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Lance. Lance!" Ruby cried. She sprinted over to Lance and tried to pull on Lance's arm, hopelessly trying to stop whatever he was doing. "Lance! Let go of him!" She shouted, still trying to loosen Lance's grip on the poor guy. She stepped back as Lance growled again before dropping the guy. Misaka grabbed Kuroko's hand and they both ran over to the criminal. He was slightly convulsing, and was beginning to foam at the mouth, but for the most part he looked okay. Kuroko risked a look at Lance, thankful to see that his eyes were back to normal.

"Uh, what the?" He looked at the crook on the ground as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh gods." He scolded himself. Misaka stared at him. "What did you do?" The police force had arrived to retrieve the criminals and had gathered two of them with no problem. The third one, however, had caused some confusion as he began to mumble about fire and a roaring. Lance watched as the van with the robbers drove off. "It's a spirit, once an angel, which had lost his mind when tortured in Hell. His current abilities are that of a spiritual bounty hunter and judging by how that guy looked, you saw his Penance Stare. It was originally used to send the wicked straight down, since I can see his memories, but for as long as he's been with me it's been used to feed himself."

Silence fell over the group as Lance checked on Kurumi. Kuroko couldn't even imagine what it must be like, having to live such a being inside. If what Kuroko saw was what that being was capable of then she was glad that he was on their side. After letting that information seep in, Lance had decided to go back to school. "It's been a long day. Besides, you guys have nothing to worry about." He said as they walked back to school. "As so long as you don't hurt my family or friends you'll be fine, and I think you four are friends." Misaka, Saten and Uiharu smiled in relief as they tried with Lance to lighten the mood. Kuroko on the other hand wasn't as excited.

In fact, she didn't know whether to feel happy about having Lance and that _thing_ on their side or to feel frightened. It wasn't just about what _it_ did to that guy, but Ruby hadn't been able to stop it. What if no one could stop it? What about if _it_ didn't stop? She shuddered at the thought. Just that thought alone made her worry. On a lighter note, though, she had now realized why the others considered him a 'level infinity'. Oh, the scientists would have a field day with that one.

Back at the school the mood surrounding the group had taken on a lighter side as the girls were now laughing and chatting like they were friends for life. Lance had followed slightly behind in a downcast mood as the realization that he was the only boy at the school rushed back. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Everyone looked at each other, a devious grin forming on their faces as they came to a silent agreement. "Oh Lance, we have a surprise for you," Misaka said in a sing-song voice. Lance began to back away slightly as the girls stepped closer, their plan evident on their faces. "Uh, well I think I heard the bell ring, so…" He turned to run but Yang grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Lance began to look ever so nervous as he tried to escape. Kuroko gave a laugh as he struggled against Yang's vice-like grip. He had unknown amounts of power yet he was helpless against a woman's resolve. They dragged him to a nearby clothing store as they neared the school, picking various articles of women's clothing from the walls as they stuffed him, and the clothes, into a changing booth. "I am SO getting you all back for this!" They heard him yell from inside the booth. "I'd like to see you try when the only way out is blocked by us!" Weiss called back as she leaned on the doorway.

They heard rustling from inside the booth, followed by what could only be described as a _WHOOSH_ and then silence. They waited for a minute or so before Yang started to pound on the door. "Come on Lance, we're waiting out here." No response. She began to pound on the door a 'little' harder. "Lance! I would recommend getting out here! NOW!" She started to slam on the door, causing Kuroko to worry about her shattering the door.

Yang reared back her fist to break down the door when a familiar voice said from behind them, "What'd the door do to you Yang? Jeez, cut it some slack." Lance said as he nibbled on an ice cream cone. The group could only stare in shock as the boy continued to eat the ice cream. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?" he began wiping his face with his free hand. "But you- how- why-. . . How did you do that?" Weiss questioned as she looked back and forth between Lance and the booth. He gave a knowing smirk. "You have no idea the powers I gained." Yang was the first to recover. She went to tackle Lance, but he ducked and let Yang fly right over him.

He quickly downed the rest of the ice cream – cone and all – and took off running back to the school, Yang and company in tow. As they did, Kuroko could only imagine how active this school year would be.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE NEWEST CHAPTER IN A LONG LINE OF STORIES!**

**I plan on doing a Halloween special for this story and post it on Halloween! It definitely will be a real hoot (never doing that joke again!)! **

**Also, I will be posting this under a crossover for Percy Jackson and A Certain Scientific Railgun/ Percy Jackson and A Certain Magical Index (both the English names and Japanese names).**

**Also, don't forget to review, anonymously or not, and stick around for the Halloween update tomorrow!**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	2. Misunderstandings

**BEHOLD! A NEW CHAPTER! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!**

**I told you all that I was working on new stories. And here is proof! **

**Lance: Wow, that was the quickest you've ever updated a story.**

**Me: I know! Isn't it AWESOMASTIC!? **

**Lance: And here I thought you regained sanity after all this time.**

**Me: Ohoho! How could you think that I would ever regain something I never had?  
><strong>

**Lance: ...True.**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: See 1st chapter (it won't change. I promise.)**

**Lance**

Well the first day at Academy city was more or less of a success. Lance had helped apprehend a criminal (even if he almost did eat his soul) _and_ he managed to successfully evade his sisters and their new friends all the way back to school. Thankfully for Lance they decided to quit as the sun was going down and they were tired after the exciting events that happened earlier. As Lance followed the girls to the dorms (a first for Lance as he had never been in a girl's dormitory before), he listened in on different conversations students were having, most of which were about him.

"Isn't that the only boy in Tokiwadai?" "Yeah, I heard that he manipulated the headmistress into getting in here, the pervert." Another girl joined the conversation. "I don't think he's a pervert. Earlier today I saw him at the bank as one of the crooks kicked and punched a girl. He just stood there even when the robber tried running him over. The strange part was that the car was totaled, but the new kid was completely fine! Then he lifted the car, tore it in two, grabbed the guy, and just stared at him! It was horrible! The robber started convulsing and foaming at the mouth!"

"What?! You're lying! There's no way a level _3_ could do all that, let alone a _boy_!" "I'm telling you it's the truth! His eyes were black and the irises looked like they had fire in them!"

Lance focused out of the conversation, already having heard enough. Instead he looked back at his sisters as they stared at the sheets of paper that detailed their roommates and dorm rooms. Knowing Chiron and BB, Lance was going to be near his family. Who he would be bunking with was another question all together. Looking at his sheet of paper, he saw that his roommate was Kurumi.

"So it looks like Kurumi is with me. I take it Ruby's with Yang?" The sisters in questions gave a nod. "So that means Weiss is with Blake." They too gave a nod. Lance checked their papers, seeing that they were all next door to Misaka, which Kuroko didn't like very much.

"There has to be some mistake! We can't be so close to a boy! This is an outrage!" Kuroko shouted as the girls were relaxing in the school's main courtyard. Lance was over by the vending machines behind the girls trying to get a freaking soda but the stupid machine wouldn't let him! "I am really not liking this thing," Lance mumbled as he grabbed the machine and gave it a small shake.

He looked to the left, then to the right, making sure no one was watching, as well as making sure that his family and new friends were well within his vision. When he made sure no one was watching, Lance used the power of Order and Chaos to 'coerce' the machine into giving him his soda. The machine sparked a tiny bit before popping out the can. Sadly, as soon as Lance grabbed the can _something_ thought it would be funny to blow his can up.

The soda splashed all over Lance, but since he was a child of Poseidon he couldn't get wet unless he wanted to. So when he heard someone snicker off to his left Lance couldn't help but feel a little miffed. Someone _else_ inside Lance stirred with annoyance as well, but it would hardly be good for anyone if the Ghost Rider suddenly ate someone's soul just for destroying a soda can.

That didn't mean the Ghost Rider didn't try to escape nonetheless. Lance could hold him back, barely, as he looked over to see who it was. It was a girl, long black hair that flanked her forehead, and very dark eyes (kinda hard to see what color they exactly were when she had the setting sun at her back), and Lance noticed that she was one of the girls earlier who didn't believe the story about Lance. "You know, there's a rumor going around that you were at the bank and that you caused one of the crooks to spas out." Lance merely stared ahead in front of him, trying his best to keep the Ghost Rider down.

Ever since Lance became his host, the Ghost Rider has grown more lenient since they could just find a monster and the Ghost Rider could eat it's soul before it regenerates back in Tartarus. The Ghost Rider also became more human-like, and that meant it didn't want anyone insulting it.

The girl laughed as she pulled out a hand fan. "Some people are beginning to think that you're stronger than a level 3 but what I think is that you took credit for apprehending a criminal when someone else stronger than you did the work. It's such a sad thing when a level 3 such as yourself would try and-" "Shut up," Lance interrupted in a very low tone. The girl obviously didn't like being told to quiet down.

"What!? How dare you think you can order me around! Do you know who I am?" Lance shook his head, trying so hard to fight back the Ghost Rider. "No, but right now I am trying my hardest not to send you running." Lance replied as his left hand began to shake from the strain of fighting back the Ghost Rider. He grabbed it to steady it, but the girl simply laughed. "Shaking with fear I see. You may not know who I am, but you're obviously shaking because I've found your plan out. Admit it!" she shouted. Lance noticed that her shouting was beginning to attract a crowd. Great, and now he had an audience to watch him strain against the Rider.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko had finally begun to relax. She was still worried about the 'Ghost Rider' in Lance, but she was more worried for any enemies they may make in the future rather than the spirit turning on anyone on their side.

As the sun was setting, Saten and Uriharu were chatting with Kurumi. "So how are you Lance's niece?" Saten asked. Kurumi smiled. "It's a very long story. You see, I'm not from around here and-" Her face suddenly went from happy and cheerful to complete fear instantly. This change didn't go unnoticed. "Hey Kurumi, are you alright?" Uiharu asked as Kurumi began to shiver in fear. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were also concerned with Kurumi.

She looked up, her eyes full of fear, and turned to the vending machines where Lance was. Kuroko saw Kongou laughing like an idiot while Lance was shaking where he stood. Though Lance didn't seem to be shaking out of fear, it seemed more like he was straining against something. He held his left hand to stop it from shaking out of control, he had a look of pain on his face, and his breath was becoming more and more ragged by the second.

Instantly knowing how much trouble Kongou was, Kuroko teleported by her side. "Kongou, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Kongou looked at Kuroko with a look of both disgust and boldness. "I'm showing everyone that the rumors about this boy are false." Lance convulsed once before leaning against the vending machine. Ruby was already by his side, trying to calm him down and help hold him up at the same time. "The rumors are true, I was there Kongou," Yang said as she went over to help Ruby keep Lance upright. "He tore apart a car with his bare hands, he caused a criminal to spasm uncontrollably and foam at the mouth, and right now he's doing everything he can to make sure that it doesn't happen to you." Kongou tried to laugh off the warning, but Yang's face – which was normally in a cheerful grin – was deadly serious. "Why should I believe a first year like you?" "Because," Sissy said as she stepped in between Lance and Kongou, "I was there as well. I still don't fully understand what happened, but from what I can see, Lance looks to be in pain rather than fear."

As if on cue, Lance gave a grunt as he tried to steady himself. His look of pain seemed to be easing up and his breathing was becoming normal, but his hand was still shaking uncontrollably. "So tell me Kongou, would you want to take on someone who did all that and is only classified as a level _3_?" It was a question that's answer was painfully obvious, and Kongou understood this. She stared at Lance as if he had pointed a gun at her head, when in reality it was something much worse that was targeting her.

Kuroko teleported next to Lance. "I'll get him and Kurumi to the dorms." Kuroko told Lance's sisters, who each gave a nod of agreement. Kuroko then grabbed onto Lance and Kurumi and teleported them into their dorm. No sooner had they entered the room Lance fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air. "That was too close." He gasped as Kurumi and Kuroko helped him stand up to full height. "What happened back there?" Kurumi asked as she and Kuroko helped Lance stand to full height.

"The Ghost Rider didn't like the fact that that girl back there was trying to prove him false. After Misaka stepped in, the Rider went from full blown mad to just angry. For the girl it means instead of her soul being devoured on the spot he would just tug on it until she cried for mercy."

A shiver ran Kuroko's spine as he said this. Kongou would never try something like this unless she was trying to test someone's power level herself. _A move that almost got her killed today,_ Kuroko thought to herself. They helped Lance sit down on his bed, careful to move him slowly as he still gave the occasional wince. "He almost broke free," Lance mumbled as he hunched over. "He almost broke free even when I tried my hardest to stop him." He looked down at his left hand in shock. "What happens if I can't stop him next time?" "Lance, you managed to hold back a _spirit of vengeance_, one that has fought more demons than anyone on this world. I think if he wanted to break free he would have," Kurumi assured as she grabbed his hand.

Lance gave a little smile, and then he leaned back on his bed and fell asleep. _Just what exactly is he capable of_, Kuroko thought as she teleported back to Sissy's side. Kongou looked flustered as she stared down Misaka. "If he really was that powerful then why didn't he prove it? Why didn't he show us his power?" "Because he could barely control it," Kuroko said in a low tone, stopping everyone in their tracks. The crowd from earlier had already dispersed, leaving just Kuroko, Misaka, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Kongou. "What do you mean by that?" Kongou asked. Ruby and her sisters had decided to head back to the dorms, which now only left the three of them.

"It means," Kuroko said, "that you barely made it out with your life today." She grabbed Sissy's arm and looked back towards Kongou, "Remember that." With that lone warning hanging in the air, Kuroko teleported Misaka and herself back to their dorm.

**Lance**

*Time Lapse*

It was dark when Lance woke up, and a quick glance out the window informed him that it was somewhere around midnight. _Why'd I wake up so early_, Lance thought to himself. _Hungry_, the Ghost Rider growled. Lance sighed then mumbled, "So you're gonna cash in that promise tonight, huh? Alright," Lance carefully stepped out of bed, checking on Kurumi to see that she was still asleep. "Let me get changed." Lance looked down at his watch that allowed him to do so many things and held one of his closest friends, BB.

Lance twisted the top left dial until it clicked three times. He felt coldness rush through his body – almost like his body temperature dropped twenty degrees – and the Mark of The Outsider started to appear on his left hand. His clothes then morphed into the familiar hooded overcoat, buttoned over a thinner, lighter gray shirt, black pants from a High Overseer, and the familiar sensation of the Outsider's Mark appearing on his left hand. He felt around his jacket, getting readjusted to the clothes when his right pocket became heavier.

Reaching inside, Lance's hand brushed against a cool metallic surface. Pulling the object out, he already knew what it was: Corvo's assassin mask. The same skull design stared back at Lance as he felt the mask over. Lance donned the mask and pulled up his hood. Checking where the hilt for the Overseer's sword would be, Lance felt the collapsible blade that his old mentor had used for so long before passing it on to Lance. He pulled it out, thumbing the switch that shot the actual blade from the hilt.

It gleamed in the moonlight, slicing through the air with ease before he thumbed the switch again and collapsed the sword. Ready for his hunt, Lance Blinked out into the school's courtyard, then onto the school's roof. He zoomed in his mask, scanning each of the windows so as to make sure that no one was up now.

When he felt satisfied that no other students had seen him, he Blinked again and again until he was on the roof of a upper-class looking store. The store itself was located in the School Garden's shopping district – a place that Lance noticed as he was chased by the girls back to the school earlier that day. Lance crouched down as he scanned the area. No human would be out this late, so anyone who _was_ out would be a monster in disguise… or an insomniac. Either way, the Ghost Rider could smell the monster's scent as easily as they could smell demigods.

The Rider surfaced enough to smell the area, notifying Lance of a monster only twenty meters away. Blinking to the nearby rooftop, Lance looked down to see a _dracanae_ sniffing the air, no doubt smelling Lance nearby. _How the tables have turned_, BB remarked as Lance Blinked into the dead-end alleyway directly behind the monster.

The slight _WHOOSH_ made by the Blink caught the snake woman's attention, luring her to Lance's trap. Lance silently dashed behind a dumpster near the entrance, and waited. The _dracaenae_ slithered by on her two snaketails-for-legs, turning in Lance's direction. Lance stared back from his cover of shadows. The standoff lasted only for two seconds before the snake woman went deeper into the alley as she tried to find Lance.

_Get ready Rider,_ Lance thought as he quietly pulled off his mask and snuck up behind the _dracanae_. Once they were far enough into the alley, Lance grabbed the monster by her shoulders and tossed her into the wall. She collapsed from the sudden attack, giving Lance the opportunity to grab her by the shoulders again and yank her to her 'feet' so that the Rider had an easier time eating. Lance's consciousness stepped back as the Rider took over, changing his eyes back to black and fire irises. The Rider growled, "Hungry," in its own voice before using his Penance Stare on the monster.

Lance saw what the Rider saw, and the Rider saw all the sins this one had done in the past: it had killed so many demigods (most of them not even knowing who they were), acting as Medusa in Ancient Greece and having two human slaves steal newborn babies for food, killing so many innocent people and laughing as they died screaming. The more sins that were revealed to the Ghost Rider, the more he could eat – including the target's soul. It couldn't even give a cry of pain as the Ghost Rider tore apart the creature's soul for his own food.

With one last growl, the Rider sent the _dracanae_ back to Tartarus in a small explosion of HellFire, where its soul would reform and may once again become food for the Rider. Lance once again took control and put on his mask. As he made small adjustments to the mask, he heard someone drop a paper bag behind him. Turning to see who it was, Lance saw a girl – one who went to the same school as Lance since she wore the same uniform as his sisters and niece – had dropped a brown paper bag full of fruits and vegetables.

She had wavy light brown hair that just reached her shoulders and light blue eyes that were filled with absolute fear. Lance's adrenaline kicked in as she started to fall over, unconscious. Lance was able to Blink by her side and catch her before she hit the ground. _Talk about a lady killer,_ BB joked. Lance merely sighed in annoyance as he gently set her down. He looked over at the brown bag, debating whether to leave it there or not. He decided that since no fruit managed to fall out the bag, it would come with. Lance picked the girl up bridal style, Pulled the bag so that it was on top of her, and Blinked onto a nearby rooftop. The next ten minutes were spent slowly Blinking his way back to the school and making sure that the girl didn't wake up and the bag didn't fall off. He finally reached the school. Blinking over to the dorms, Lance had to use Void Gaze to find any rooms that had a person missing.

He found the room, Blinked over to the door, then behind the door, and set the girl down into the empty bed in the room. Her roommate was already asleep and was facing Lance. Carefully and quietly as he could, Lance placed the bag down before Blinking back onto the dorm's roof. _Are you still hungry,_ Lance asked the Ghost Rider. The rider replied with a growl of satisfaction. Lance breathed a sigh of relief and Blinked back to his dorm. Twisting the top left dial again until he heard three clicks, Lance transformed back into his normal sleeping clothes.

He laid down in the bed, the adrenaline starting to wear off, causing Lance to feel more and more exhausted, before he fell asleep.

**Kurumi**

Kurumi had been awake for the whole ordeal of Lance's transformation. She knew he had promised the Ghost Rider he would hunt for monsters in order to appease to the spirit. But she still shivered when the familiar _WHOOSH_ sound she had heard earlier that day in the clothing store sounded again. She opened her eyes to see that Lance was gone. Easing herself out of bed, Kurumi went over to the window. She saw a lone figure on the roof of the school fade out of existence like it had dissolved into ash. _That must be Lance_, Kurumi guessed as she went to the door. The knob was cold as she turned it. The hallway was dark and only the moonlight shining through the windows provided any light, casting the hallway into an alternation between moon light and shadows. Lucky for her Ruby's room was right next to hers. She knocked on the door, waiting to see if anyone was up. She didn't have to wait long, as Yang opened the door. "Hey Kurumi, what are you doing up so late?"

Ruby had already fallen asleep, which meant she only had Yang to talk to. "It's about Lance," she replied as Yang ushered her in. "What about him?" Yang asked as she plopped down into her bed. "He's gone off to hunt for monsters. I'm worried that he might lose control and go mad." Yang gave her a reassuring smile. "Aw don't worry about that. If he does snap, we'll put him back together. And I highly doubt he'd snap since he has so many people to fight for, especially his girlfriend."

Kurumi thought of Yakumo, and how she seemed to handle Lance as well as Annabeth or his mom. Kurumi and her became friends right off the bat, and not soon after she became acquainted with Lance's entire family. She had stayed behind to help with Lance's youngest sister Andromeda, the newest daughter of Poseidon. Since Lance had already made amends with Amphitrite, the sea goddess had volunteered to be the child's nana while Sally and Yakumo were occupied.

"Yes, but the other beings inside him are powerful, and Lance seems to be more tired than before." Yang nodded solemnly as she thought back to how lively Lance looked before he became host to so many beings with so much power. Kurumi hosted Amon, but he restrained himself from unleashing his power while dormant. _And yet he has proven time and again that he is able to withstand and control their powers,_ Amon replied. "He does seem more tired, but he's fought every enemy he's come across and won. I think the time he spends here will do him some good, seeing as how peaceful it looks."

Kurumi had thought the same way before she had met Lance, before her mother died. Every time Kurumi had a nightmare, her mother would be there to comfort her. Whenever she felt scared, her mother would hold her as she soothed away her fears. Kurumi had always felt safe and secure as her mother pulled her in close, the folds of her night-dress were welcoming and soft and warm to Kurumi; a sensation that she cherished. All that seemed to vanish when she died from that demon. Her father was stone cold compared to her mother, hardening whenever she tried to bond with him. He did the same to her sisters, and he did not shed a tear during their mother's funeral.

Then when Lance entered their lives, the feelings of safety and comfort once again came back to Kurumi. He may not have been as gentle as his mother, but he certainly had a way of scaring off any fears Kurumi had. The first time she had seen him fight the demon, she felt a huge weight roll off her shoulders when he defeated it. And when the Demon King arose from his slumber and froze Kurumi, Lance had fought using Amon's power temporarily. When she unfroze and Amon returned, Kurumi had felt as if her fears were destroyed with the Demon King.

Now Lance had so many others to look after, and he had so much power to use, that he was beginning to grow more tired as time progressed. "I hope you're right Yang. Lance does need to rest. I just hope this place doesn't wear him down even more."

Yang gave her another reassuring smile, one that Kurumi smirked at before she left the room. She returned to her dorm, silently closed the door and went back to her bed. As she laid down and pulled the covers over her, the same _WHOOSH_ from before sounded. She rolled over to see Lance was in his sleeping clothes as he went back to bed. When she was sure he was asleep, Kurumi walked over to the window again.

The moon hung in the night sky, casting a faint light over Academy City. As Kurumi stared out the window, she couldn't stop worrying for Lance. _It doesn't seem fair Amon. He's done so much for everyone yet no one can do anything to help him in return._ She felt Amon stir. _Sometimes there is nothing you can do in return. That doesn't mean that no one can help him. Just remember not to make him worry too much._ Kurumi sighed as she felt conflicted about what to do. _He had a fight with the Ghost Rider today, and he barely contained it,_ Kurumi continued as she recalled the fight that nearly broke out.

_A terrifying spirit he holds within him Kurumi, one that has been through things you cannot imagine. The longer it stays within Lance, the more human-like it becomes. I do not think the spirit would do harm to Lance. It just needs to learn restraint,_ Amon replied. He yawned, causing Kurumi to yawn in turn. _Come Kurumi, let's go back to bed_. Kurumi nodded as she felt her eyes growing heavier. She went back under the covers, falling asleep as she remembered her mother.

**Kuroko**

*The next day*

Kuroko had no dreams that night so the night passed by quickly for her. She woke up to bright light shining in through the window. Kuroko stretched as she sat up in her bed. _Another day to catch criminals_, she thought as she hopped out of bed and went about her daily routine of getting dressed for the day. In just a few minutes, Kuroko had her school uniform on and her Judgment armlet ready.

Sissy was still asleep in her bed, looking so beautiful as the light cast a radiating glow over her. _She's so beautiful,_ Kuroko thought as she imagined her and Sissy were in the same bed together, cuddling as the sun bathed them both in a warm, golden glow. The thought alone was enough to send her swooning with delight. _Oh Sissy, you will soon be mine. And once you are, we can release our love-_ Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on her door.

_Of all the times someone had to interrupt my fantasies,_ Kuroko thought as she stormed over to the door. She grabbed the handle and threw it open to see Uiharu with Wannai Kinuho, who had a terrified look on her face. "Kuroko, we have a serious situation on our hands," Uiharu said as she led Kuroko and Wannai over to the school's courtyard.

"What kind of serious situation?" Kuroko asked as she took a seat on a nearby. Uiharu nodded at Wannai, who was constantly looking around. "W-well, last night I was out picking up some late night groceries when I heard _something _growl that it was hungry and I-I-I I didn't know what would sound like that so I went over to see and- and…and," Wannai began to hyperventilate as she started freaking out. Uiharu placed a hand on her shoulder and did a standard calming procedure, which slowly brought Wannai back to a calm state. "I went over to see what made the sound, and there was this person holding a girl against the wall, and was staring at her. Then she started to shake uncontrollably and- and…" She had to take a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "and… she exploded in a small fireball."

Uiharu lost all color, as did Kuroko. She nearly lost control of her stomach as she heard this, but she had an obligation to fulfill. "We'll find this guy and bring him to justice," Kuroko assured Wannai, placing a firm hand on her friend's shoulder. Wannai nodded and gave a relieved smile. Though Kuroko mainly did that because she felt scared right now, and she had no clue as how to find this person.

With a new mission on hand, Wannai was sent back to her dorm to recuperate from her traumatic night. "I'll g check the security cameras and see if we can find anything," Uiharu informed. Kuroko nodded in agreement. "If you find anything, let me know right away. I'll see what I can do here." Kuroko replied. Uiharu nodded and set off for her room.

Kuroko turned to face the dorms with suppressed fear trying to break free. _I don't even know where to start,_ she thought in defeat.

**Ruby**

Ruby sat against the bench as she let the sun shine on her. "Today seems like a great day," she said to Yang, who was sparring with Lance in hand-to-hand. "It does, doesn't it?" Yang replied as she sent a right jab to Lance's midsection, only to miss as he side-stepped and returned with a feint to the hips followed by a pivoting kick, which Yang easily blocked and countered by grabbing Lance's foot and throwing him a few yards away where he landed on his feet.

Weiss, Blake, and Kurumi wanted breakfast so they went to the dining hall to see what this school had for selection. Lance had said he'd already eaten, so he sparred with Yang while they were gone. "Any ideas on what we should do today?" Yang asked as she and Lance high-fived each other. They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard. The school grounds were in better shape than Ruby thought it would be. "Maybe we can-" Lance started, only to be interrupted by Kuroko teleporting next to Ruby and saying, "I need your help." Lance stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "…or we could do that." He willed the sweat off him and Yang and joined Kuroko by the bench.

"So what do you need help with?" Yang asked as she placed one foot on the bench and leaned on it. "I- well I-, I need help in an investigation. We've received a report that someone had attacked and killed a girl last night. That's not the only thing I need help with. We were told that the girl was killed by exploding into flame." Ruby noticed that Lance stiffened for a tiny second before returning back to normal. Ruby would have to see what he knew about this, later. "And I take it you have no idea where to start," Lance finished for Kuroko. She nodded.

"I came to you guys because it's quite obvious that you've dealt with strange and dangerous things like this. So, will you help me?" _You don't know the half of it,_ Ruby thought to herself. "Well we'll see what we can do." Ruby answered. "About what?" Misaka asked as she came walking up to them. "Kuroko here said she needs help with an investigation. Apparently there's a guy who attacked and killed a lone girl last night by causing her to explode into flame," Yang informed as she cracked her knuckles. "Well in that case count me in. You guys will need all the help you can get if you're taking on someone like that." Misaka clenched her fist in determination. "We'll bring this guy down!"

Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement. Lance, on the other hand, seemed to be in a serious mood, and for the time that she's known him, Ruby is familiar with how bad things can get if Lance gets deadly serious, 'deadly' for a reason.

"I'll talk to some friends of mine, see if they heard anything." He said as he turned and walked off. "Come on, let's try and catch this guy." Misaka said as she, Kuroko, Ruby, and Yang walked off to begin their investigation.

**Lance**

When Lance turned the corner, he made sure no one was around. When no one was, he twisted the top left dial of his watch until he heard three clicks, and felt the familiar power return to him as he transformed into his Dunwall attire. When it was finished, Lance Blinked back to his dorm. He twisted the dial again, transforming back into his normal self. He released his breath that he had been holding ever since Kuroko mentioned the HellFire explosion from last night, and leaned against the wall. "Awh, that was too close. I need to be more careful next time." He said as he looked down at his watch.

_I agree. Next time you go out hunting, make sure there are no witnesses around to see it happening,_ Order said from in his mind. _I vote we tell them the 'monster' they heard about is gone,_ The Darkness volunteered. _That won't work. If anything, the girls will get suspicious of _me, Lance replied as he sat down on his bed.

_Well you can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later, you're going to slip up,_ Chaos informed. Lance sighed in defeat as he lowered his head. _And knowing my luck, it's going to happen sooner, _he thought. No one said anything so they must've agreed with him. He ran a hand through his hair, his worry and frustration confusing him. _If I try to hide it I'll just screw up and might hurt someone, but if I tell them they'd get even more freaked out by me. Arrrgh! Why can't things be easy for once_ Lance yelled from inside his head as he placed his head in his hands.

No sooner had he done this did the door open to reveal Uiharu and Kuroko. He laid down on his bed, tired from the long night last night, and he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Unfortunately, Kuroko had other ideas. "Hey, weren't you just down there…" she asked as she pointed over her shoulder. "I took the stairs as soon as I left." Kuroko seemed to buy it, but had another question as well. "Have you managed to find out anything from your contacts?"

Lance sighed as he maneuvered himself so that he was lying down on the bed normally. "No one's heard anything and they haven't seen this guy before." Uiharu shivered on the spot as Kuroko became more worried. "So we have no leads on this guy? Ugh, why can't things be easy for once," Kuroko asked as she plopped onto Kurumi's bed. _You have no idea,_ Lance thought.

**Yang**

Whenever Yang needed to know something at Beacon, she'd always ask someone smart – like Ren, or Blake. And since Team JNPR had respectfully declined their invitation to come to Lance's world, she had only Blake to talk to now, so Yang headed straight for the dining hall with Ruby in tow. "Think Lance will find anything about this mysterious killer?" Ruby asked as they walked through the halls to get to the dining hall. Yang shrugged. "I doubt anyone he knows would've heard something that fast."

Ruby sighed as they entered the dining hall. "I think that it's weird someone would just attack an innocent person just for no reason." Yang looked over her shoulder to Ruby, "Yeah, well when I get my hands on this guy, we'll see just how much fight he has in him." The threat hung in the air for a while after that, following them as they searched the dining hall for Blake, Weiss, and Kurumi.

Yang and Ruby found them sitting at the end of the table closest to the door. Kurumi was busy scarfing down pancakes, Weiss was elegantly eating an omelet, and Blake was reading a book (no surprise there). Thankfully there was barely anyone around so they could have a relatively secret conversation. "Hey guys," Yang greeted as she took a seat opposite Kurumi, who gave a muffled "Mmmhhmhh." which probably meant, "Hello!"

Yang returned the greeting with a smile until Ruby sat down with a face that looked half-angry and half-determined, which threw off Weiss and Blake. "Is something wrong, Ruby?" Blake asked as she looked away from her book. Ruby shook her head as she leaned in closer. "There's been an attack in the city. Yang and I were told that someone had caused a girl to explode into flame last night, but they have no leads or anything. Lance said he'd look into it, but we also need to find out anything we can about this guy." she replied in a low voice.

Blake immediately shut her book, while Weiss got the look in her eyes that basically said, "Murder horribly first, ask questions later." "So where do we start?" Weiss asked as Kurumi went to have her plate washed. "I say we go back to the scene of the crime and start there." Blake suggested. Yang and Ruby gave a nod. "While you three do that, me and Kurumi will head out to see if anything was caught on any surveillance cameras," Weiss said. "By the way, who's in charge of the investigation?"

"Uiharu and Kuroko," Yang replied, "and when we last saw them they were heading to see if Lance had found anything on our creep." Weiss nodded as she grabbed the recently returned Kurumi's hand and set off to find Uiharu and Kuroko. "Well," Ruby said as she rose up from the table, "let's go catch a monster."

**Lance**

_This investigation is getting too close Lance, _BB warned as Lance followed the girls to the shopping district. It had been four hours since Kuroko and Uiharu visited to see if he had any info. He did, but he didn't really want to share anything so he said he hadn't found anything. After his sisters returned from their various parts of the investigation, Kuroko had said that someone in the shopping district had a lead on the suspect.

It would've been funny, if it wasn't for the fact that Lance didn't want his sisters and his new friends to think that he was a monster. He needed time to think of a way to explain all this _without_ calling himself a cold-blooded killer. _You do realize that your sisters would understand if you explain exactly what happened,_ Chaos asked as they stopped by a recreation area in the district. _Yeah, but the way it's told is another story,_ he countered. _If I say that it was because the Ghost Rider was hungry, then they'll think that I'm losing control. If I say it was a monster that I attacked, the others will ask for proof, which went up in flames when the monster was killed. Even if I say both reasons, how will they be able to trust me after?_

Lance hated having to keep secrets from his family, especially ones that could potentially endanger them. What was even more frustrating was the fact that they kept calling the 'suspect' a monster and a fiend. _No way I'd try to defend my actions, they'd just think that I'm becoming a monster,_ he thought miserably. And so they waited, and waited, and waited. They waited until the sun was starting to lower and the sky was becoming s golden orange until finally their informant met up.

The kid didn't look like much in terms of strength. A Tokiwadi uniform, brown, straight hair, and sky blue eyes. As she neared them, Lance started to get weird vibes from the girl, which meant that something evil was near them. Lance looked around at the rooftops first, making sure there was no movement, then he started to watch the alleyways. While the girls would have a chat, Lance would check for danger.

Kuroko was the first to greet the girl. "Thank you for coming forth with information. Tell me, what is it that you exactly know?" The girl looked to her left and right before leaning in and muttering, "The guy you're after is going to show up at the school soon." Lance froze as she said this. _What is she getting at,_ he wondered as he listened in. Kuroko was just as suspicious. She crossed her arms and gave a cautious look. "And how do you know that?"

The girl started to giggle, which really made Lance get bad vibes. "Because we'll be the ones bringing him to the school." she giggled. Warning bells were going off in Lance's head now as he began to get an idea of what she was talking about. "'We?'" Kuroko asked as she leaned back slightly.

The informant gave a creepy grin before she started to transform. Her skin became leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from her back, she grew talons and claws for hands and feet, her eyes became charcoal black, and a whip materialized in her hand. Before Lance could react and kill the Fury, she cackled and flew off in the direction of the school.

"What was that?!" Uiharu cried as Kuroko stood frozen in fear. "No time for that, it's heading for the school." Lance replied. That did the trick for Kuroko, as she stiffened and looked at Uiharu. "Uiharu, go back to Judgement headquarters and notify them of the situation. We'll head back to the school and hold off that thing." Uiharu didn't immediately reply, but when Kuroko turned away, she nodded and ran off. "I can only transport a few people at a time. One of us is going to have to go the long way back to school and meet up with us there."

Lance was the first to reply. "You guys go on ahead. I have other ways of getting to the school, but be careful. She said 'we' which means there will be others. And if I'm right about who she brought, then you guys need to be cautious." They nodded as Kuroko huddled them together, and teleported them back to school. Lance looked at the setting sun before looking at his watch. _She said our 'suspect' would be there. I'd hate to disappoint her,_ he thought as he twisted the top left dial until three clicks sounded and transformed back into the masked culprit everyone was after. He felt his left pocket for the assassin mask Corvo once wore, put it on, and Blinked to a nearby rooftop.

**Ruby**

Ruby was actually kind of nervous as they teleported into the school's courtyard. Lance looked like he didn't want them to fight whatever that monster was, but she was even more nervous at the fact that Lance wouldn't be there with them right from the start.

She gripped the bracelet that disguised Crescent Rose as she looked around the courtyard. No one seemed to be panicking, which must mean that they got there before the monster did. That would mean they have the element of surprise and a first attack. "Hey guys," Mikasa greeted as she walked up to them.

"Sissy, I need you to get out of here." Kuroko commanded as she tried to move Mikasa away. "What? Why?" "Because we are about to stop an attack from the culprit." That didn't make Mikasa get away. It made her determined to fight. "Then I'm staying with you." Kuroko didn't like the idea. "There is no way I'm going to let you get hurt by that creep!" "And there is no way I'm going to back down while you have to deal with a murderer!"

Kuroko saw that Mikasa wasn't going anywhere, so she grudgingly let her stay. _At least we have one extra team member_, she thought. She didn't get to relax though, because someone screamed as they heard wing beats over head. Looking up, Ruby was able to see it was the same monster they met only a few seconds before, only this time she had two friends with her.

They all landed in the middle of the courtyard, each holding a whip that looked like they could fry an Ursa. The one in the middle cackled with demented glee. "Soon sisters, we shall have the power of this masked man for ourselves. Then no one, not even that upstart Lance, will be able to stop us!" The other two cackled as they all cracked their whips. Everyone in the courtyard had retreated back to the dorms or the main building.

Ruby gulped in fear as she stared at the monsters. Her heart began to pound, her stomach felt light, but she was resolved to stopping them. However, before anyone could react, the three hags hissed at the rooftop to the building behind Ruby. She didn't want to look, but she forced herself to anyways. There, standing on the edge of the rooftop, was their culprit. He wore a slightly worn but official looking hooded coat/duster, a terrifying metal skull mask underneath his hood, with black pants tucked into a pair of knee length boots, a large sash running diagonal over his chest with a pistol at his side. He had his arms crossed, as if he was disappointed with the monsters.

He clenched his left hand into a fist, and one moment he's on the roof, and the next he's on the ground. His move made a slight _WHOOSH_ sound as he appeared only a few yards away from Ruby and the group. The hag on the left screeched in delight as she used her wings to dash at the masked man, only to have him move out of the way and plant a gleaming sliver sword into her neck.

She dissolved into a gold dust, which left two monsters. The one on the right screeched, "Sister!" and did the same thing. This time, the sword collapsed, but as the monster flew past, the man grabbed it and tossed it down. He waited for it to stand back up before kicking it's knee from the side, and while it was going down, snapping its neck.

Only one monster remained, and she looked the angriest out of the three monsters. "You dare to kill the Furies!? I'll see that you suffer in Tartarus!" With that, she lashed her whip out at the man, but he did the same teleporting move and the whip hit open air. She whipped at him again, and again he teleported away.

When she reared back her arm for a third whip, the girl that they first heard about the masked man from tripped through a door. The monster saw this, grinned evilly, and lashed her whip at the girl. No one had time to move as the whip sailed straight for her. Just as it was about to make contact, the guy managed to somehow teleport to her, grab her by the hand, and teleport them both out of the way in less than a second. He ended up three feet away from Ruby, the girl in his arms and cowering in fear.

Either from being near the person that horrified her in the first place or from the monster almost killing her, Ruby didn't know. The man set her down slowly, then teleported by the monster's side, sword in hand, and tried to get it with a kidney stab. What no one expected was for the monster to do the same teleportation move and land only a few feet away from her attacker.

"Don't think you're the only one with that kind of move," she hissed as she lunged at him, teleporting in the process. She reappeared in front of him, and as she tackled him they both teleported away. Both reappeared about two feet away, clashed sword against claws, and teleported again, this time ending up near the center of the courtyard and the man going for a stab to the heart.

Another teleportation and they were two yards to the left, the monster's whip wrapped around the man's sword. As the fight continued on, Ruby's brain started to hurt from trying to catch up with the fight. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they teleported back into the middle of the courtyard, but the masked man sent a kick to the monster's stomach. It doubled over in pain as it fell to its knees and dropped its whip. The man stood over her, staring down at her with that lifeless, metallic skull mask. He lifted her chin up with his sword until she looked directly into his eyes, then he stabbed her through the head.

As she dissolved into dust, a faint screech could be heard before being blown away by the wind. The man was panting heavily, but he managed to stay on his feet. He looked over at Ruby, causing her to take a step back, and teleported by her side, placed a hand over her pocket, and teleported away.

Ruby stood there, frozen in both fear and confusion, for a total of ten seconds before she checked her pocket. She felt a small piece of paper. Pulling it out, Ruby saw it was a folded up note. She unfolded it, and read,

_Meet me behind the dorms at midnight. Bring everyone one else along and I'll explain everything._ "What does it say?" Kuroko asked. Ruby handed her the note, still wondering as too what just happened. When they note was passed to Yang, she looked up and said, "It's high time we get some answers."

**Lance**

As Lance waited behind the dorms, back in his normal Tokiwadi male uniform, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was waiting for the girl to arrive so that he could explain, but at the same time he felt as if they were going to freak out and flip on him. _Relax,_ Order said, _once they know the truth they won't flip out on you._ Lance ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the girls to arrive. _Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about them freaking out on you and shunning you,_ Lance retorted. _Well I-_, he never finished, because the girls had finally arrived.

Mikasa was the first to notice Lance. "Lance? Where were you today? You missed an incredible fight." Lance sighed as he tried to steady his nerves. "Well, you see… I didn't miss the fight." "What do you mean?" Yang asked. _Here goes nothing_, Lance thought as he once again twisted the top left dial on his watch until he heard three clicks and transformed back into his Dunwall attire, only this time the mask was already on his head.

The sight of Lance being the guy they were after stunned the girls. They stood there for a good five seconds before anyone reacted. Sadly, the first to react was Kuroko. "You mean to tell me that all this time, you were the murderer!?" Lance raised his hands quickly. "Wait, wait, it's not what you think." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Remember yesterday, when that girl nearly set the Ghost Rider off? Well, in order to calm him down I promised him that I'd take him monster hunting once, whenever he wanted, so that he could eat a monster's soul. The nearest monster just happened to be in that fancy district over there, a _dracanae_, but it was apparently using the Mist to disguise itself as a student from this school."

Kuroko stood there with both confusion and relief on her face. "What's a _dracanae_?" Mikasa asked. "It's a snake woman, skin like a snake with two large snake tails for its legs and feet." "And what exactly is the Mist?" Saten asked. "The Mist is this Greek magic that hides everything magical, you know, monsters, demigod weapons, all that stuff, from mortal eyes. Some people are even strong enough to use it to bend a person's reality."

Ruby walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, why didn't you tell us before?" Everyone stopped their thoughts and listened in. Lance lowered his head. "I was afraid of you all freaking out and running away, thinking that I was a monster." He looked up to see Kuroko looking back at Mikasa, then to Saten, then to Uiharu, before looking back at Lance.

"We don't think you're a monster, Lance. But next time this happens, please, just let us know first." Lance nodded as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. _That went better than expected_, Lance thought. He began to smile under his mask, until Yang punched him in the back of his head. "AAAAHHH!" he shouted as he bent over from the pain. "That was for keeping this whole thing a secret." she said with an angry look.

Two seconds after, though, she was back to her original self. "Anyway, tomorrow you're going to tell us how you got those powers." Lance quickly nodded in response just to end this night. After Lance transformed back into his normal self and they were all in their dorms, Lance didn't even bother changing for bed. He just plopped down on his bed, and fell asleep.

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! BOOYAH!**

**So remember to leave a comment, either as Guest or nor, and/or any suggestions on where Lance should head to and I will begin to work on it.**

**Also, as said before in Chapter Uno, this story will be put into both the A Certain Scientific Railgun and A Certain Magical Index (because I can't spell Japanese without butchering at least part of it) corssover sections. This was not a mistake.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	3. Release the what is that?

**KABOOOOMMMM! A THIRD CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!? MAN I"M GOOD! WOOOHOOOO!**

**Lance: Could you scream a little louder? I don't think they heard you all the way in China.**

**Me: You know you love me. Besides, I'm doing well for a recovery session. This is to make the fans happy about knowing I'm not dead.**

**Lance: And you decide to do this by publishing a story that has major spoiler?**

**Me: YUP!**

**Lance: You're logic is flawless.**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 still has it up.**

**Lance**

Lance wasn't having the greatest of dreams. It started out with him, his sisters and niece, and his friends running down a metallic hallway. He felt angry for some reason, completely mad at something but he didn't know why. A door slid shut in front of him, but he simply raised his fist and punched through it, allowing Lance to see he was in his Mantra form from when he was in Asura's world.

Now Lance knew that very few things caused him to be so mad that he'd be in his Mantra form, but he watched as his dreamself punched through door after door after door. Finally, after about ten doors doing nothing to stop him, Lance stopped just inside a large circular room. There was a walkway towards the middle of the room, an opening in the ceiling about 50 feet up, and lab equipment surrounding a huge test tube that had something floating inside of it.

Lance watched as the thing convulsed then turned their way, revealing one of the most hideous faces that Lance had seen yet. It looked like a screwed up caterpillar with two eyes on either side of its head and a mouth that formed into teeth. Lance stared at the thing in pure anger. Just as he was about to see what happened next he felt someone shaking him awake.

Lance was pulled from the dream and slowly opened his eyes, seeing that he was upside down and someone was shaking him by his foot. "Come on Lance, wake up." Yang ordered as she shook him some more. _It's just like my first official day at Beacon_, he thought as he remembered Yang waking him up the same way.

He opened his eyes fully, shaking his head to clear the drowsiness. "I'm up. You can put me down now." he said. Yang let go of his foot and dropped him on his head. It didn't hurt since he had his curse and all, but it was still slightly uncomfortable. "Come on Lance, today you're telling us how you got those powers." _Man, I thought she'd forget and let me have a peaceful day_, he thought to himself. Yang was one of his biological sisters and that meant that she could mentally communicate with him. It wouldn't have been the first time one of his sisters joined in on a conversation that either made them confused or mad.

Yang offered him a hand up, which he gladly took, and followed her to the cafeteria. "Everyone's waiting by the front door to the mess hall. Misaka and Kuroko seemed excited to hear about your adventures." Lance chuckled as they walked. "Yeah, well I'd rather eat first. I'm hungry." _Same here,_ the Darkness said. "You're always hungry Lance. I swear, I honestly don't know where you put all that food." Lance shrugged as they walked closer to the others.

"I don't know either, but I do know that I'm never going back to Banoi anytime soon." Yang looked over at him. "Oh? And why's that?" The memories of Banoi briefly flashed through his mind, but Lance managed to push them down. "I'd rather not talk about it in public." he replied.

Their conversation was over as they stepped next to the rest of the group, which consisted of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Kurumi, Misaka, Kuroko, the chick with the fan from yesterday, the girl with the wavy wavy brown hair, and a new girl that head shoulder-length dark-bluish (very dark) hair and the same color eyes. "Hey Lance." Misaka greeted. "Hey Misaka. Is there any reason why she's here?" Lance asked as he lazily pointed at the girl with the fan.

Kuroko stepped in, glaring at the girl as she said, "Kongou has something to say, don't you Kongou?" 'Kongo' obviously didn't want to say anything, but she relented and said, "I'm sorry for trying to get you to show your powers yesterday." Lance shrugged. "Just don't try it again and we can be friends." The girl with the wavy wavy hair stepped forward. "So, we were told that you'd explain your powers." Lance sighed as they stepped in line for breakfast. "I won't go into detail about _all_ my powers, but I will tell you that I can control water, make earthquakes, create little hurricanes, teleport, and Pull things towards me."

They each grabbed a tray and grabbed their breakfast. Lance picked out toast, Jell-O, milk, an orange, some ham, a piece of bread, another piece of ham, some slices of bacon, another orange, a pizza slice, and a pudding cup, and went to sit down at the edge of a table where they would have a reasonably private conversation. "So, as you were saying." the other girl with the dark hair said.

"I also host a spirit of vengeance that can eat souls." The three new additions to the group froze in place in fear. "You're kidding, right?" the girl with the wavy wavy hair asked. Her voice was enough to hear that she didn't want that to be true. Lance shook his head. "Remember that scene in the alleyway? The one where that 'girl'," he used air quotations, "exploded in fire? That was the Ghost Rider eating a soul. Don't worry though, that 'girl' was actually a monster in disguise."

Kongou looked the most shaken out of the three. "So when you were shaking when I was trying to see your power…?" "That was me trying to hold back the Rider from plucking at your soul until you begged for mercy." Lance finished. While the three new girls took in the information, Lance began to munch on his breakfast. The hams slices were the first to go, followed by the bacon on top of the pizza, then the pudding, the bread, and finally the milk. "I can't imagine living like that." the girl with the wavy wavy hair said, looking at Lance with pity.

He simply shrugged. "He's not the worst one. There are others, just waiting for me to call on them while they lounge around in their own little worlds." Now he had Misaka's and Kuroko's attention. "Others?" Kuroko questioned. Lance knew she felt like she was walking a tightrope, but he helped her relax. "Yeah, but there shouldn't be anything at a middle school that should have to make me use their powers, even if the students have super-powers of their own."

It was easy to tell that the mood at the table was going from light-hearted to depressed, so Lance decided to change things up. "But enough about my powers. Are there any events that are coming up? Any festivals?" Kuroko lightened up as she thought about the school's big events. "There's the upcoming Daihasei Festival! It's supposed to be really big this year, and I've heard that they're even putting in a wrestling event." Misaka looked at Kuroko. "Really, a wrestling event?" Kuroko nodded. "They say that it's either going to be a lone student against an entire school, or single matches. No one knows for sure, but it'll still be fun!"

Lance like this idea. Taking on an entire school, and being _allowed_ to fight them. "That does sound like fun." Lance agreed. He could already feel the excitement of fighting an entire school. "Yeah, but which would you prefer Lance?" Ruby asked. Lance grinned. "I'd take on an entire school. Sounds like a challenge." Weiss chuckled as she sipped her coffee/tea/whatever she was drinking. "But you've fought worse. Where's the challenge in taking on an entire school full of kids?"

"Being allowed to fight them in the first place. I mean yeah, it wouldn't be the toughest fight I was in but it would still be fun to do." he replied. Kuroko cast Lance a worried smile. "Are you toying with us?" Lance grinned as he replied, "Nope. I doubt that a bunch of kids would cause me much trouble. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna try and tear them apart."

Blake cracked a smile. "Just beat them into the ground, right?" Lance grinned as he chuckled. "You know it sis." Lance waited for the rest of the girls to finish their breakfast before heading outside. It was nice out, no clouds around, little wind, not too hot. Lance sat down on a bench as he looked around. Some girls that were out and about gave him weird looks, but no one gave him the Evil Eye. "So, are you still going to tell us about your powers?" Kuroko asked from behind Lance. He was no stranger to teleportation so he expected that she'd pop in.

"Yeah, fine." The rest of the girls were gathering around as Lance began his story. "So it all starts with me waking up in this city called Dunwall. Now this city has seen its fair share of bad things. Thugs, rat plague, even witches. But the real kicker was that it was in another universe. So anyway, I wake up with this weird symbol on my hand. I have no clue why, but I felt different. I first found out I had different powers when I imagined being on a nearby rooftop to see where I was, and the next thing I knew, I was."

Lance leaned back on the bench as he continued. "So I see this castle not too far and I decide to try my new powers out. I get there no problem, and as I stepped through the castle doors, I run into this shady looking guy, real nasty looking creep covering himself with a robe. So anyway, I head inside and I see the queen. Nice woman, very polite. But she said she was having problems with a group of people calling themselves the Watchers. They were actually a group of fanatics that were crazy for the god of that world that gave me the mark and powers in the first place. He was called the Outsider. Now this guy was creepy to the bone. He had black eyes, a depressing attitude, and they guy would manipulate people into doing things that made history – good or bad – just for fun. I'm just going to skip to the part where I fight him."

Lance noticed that the three new additions were leaning in closer as he continued. "So we're in his little dimension called the Void, where all rules of reality don't exist. So we fight, and let me tell you he was one powerful god. This guy had all sorts of nasty tricks and he used every single one against me. But he was prophesized to die in a major calamity. Well it was happening as we were fighting so he was getting weaker, which gave me the advantage I needed to put him down once and for all."

**Kuroko**

Never has Kuroko imagined that someone could defeat a god. The story Lance told didn't give much detail but he still beat a _god_. The very thought started to hurt her brain, and Lance seemed to notice it. "It doesn't sound true, but it is. Believe me, I've been in situations that would tear apart your sanity, cause a massive headache, or leave you sitting in a padded room, curled up, and drooling for the rest of your life."

Sissy leaned back as she took in the information. "Wow, that definitely beats anything I've done." Ruby smiled as she stood up. "Lance isn't the only one who's been in tough situations." Lance stretched before leaning back on the bench. "Yeah, but while you all talk about the Grimm, I have to take Fluffy on his walk. He's starting to get antsy." Weiss nodded as she gave waved a little. "Don't take too long, and try not to scare anyone." Lance gave a thumbs-up and pushed himself off the bench. "I won't, but you know how Fluffy gets excited."

He walked off, not even bothering to give an explanation. Kuroko looked to Ruby for answers. "Don't worry about Lance. He's just going to walk his pet." Sissy sighed in relief. "Okay then. So what animal is it? Does he own a dog, a cat?" Blake gave a faint smirk as she read her book. "Fluffy's not really a known animal. We'll be sure you're introduced. Just don't flip out when you see him, he's really excitable." Sissy nodded as she folded her arms.

"So when will we meet Fluffy?" Yang shrugged. "Whenever Lance gets back from walking Fluffy." Kongou sighed as she began to walk off. "Well I'm off then. I need to practice so that I'm not surpassed by first years." She looked back with a look of both confidence and superiority. "Well ta-ta then." Her tone was back to the same tone that it was before: snarky and egotistical. Kuroko sighed as she knew Kongou being nice was too good to be true.

Sissy looked over at Ruby and just had to ask, "What's a 'Grimm'?" Yang's smile became a smirk, Ruby had a 'I know more than you do' smirk, Weiss absently brushed a scar over her left eye, and Blake went to reading a book. "The Grimm," Ruby started, "are beings of darkness. They want to see all life returned to the dust, but where we're from there are people called Hunters and Huntresses that fight back the darkness. They defend everyone they can from any kind of danger, whether it's from Grimm or other people."

Sissy's jaw dropped, as did Kuroko's, as Ruby crossed her arms and said, "We're Huntresses."

Kuroko didn't know whether to feel happy or scared what Lance's sisters were capable of. If he had unimaginable amounts of power, how much did his older siblings have? But the way Yang smiled seemed to kill the dark mood. "But we get some time off and we're spending it with Lance."

Kuroko looked over to Ruby. "So any ideas on what to do now?" Ruby shrugged. "We could see if Lance would let us tag along with walking Fluffy." "I guess, since there's nothing to do today." With that, they set off to find Lance and Fluffy. As they walked, Kuroko had an uneasy feeling begin to develop. "So what kind of pet if Fluffy anyway?" Sissy asked. Yang shrugged and was about to answer, but she was interrupted by Lance calling out, "Here Fluffy! Come on boy, where are you? Come on, Fluffy. I've got a grenade for you to play with."

"Did he really lose Fluffy already?" Blake asked as she continued to read her book. Weiss sighed as she rubbed her nose. "This is Lance we're talking about here. He'd lose his head if it was attached to him." Kuroko and Sissy looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Ruby led them to Lance, who was busy looking through a tree. "Hey Lance, is Fluffy off his leash so soon?" Lance looked down and replied, "No, he managed to untie his leash when I wasn't looking."

He hopped down, still looking around. "We have to find him before anyone overreacts." Just then, a shrill scream sounded. "Like that," Lance said before sprinting off in the direction of the scream, Kuroko, Sissy, and Lance's sisters and niece following closely behind.

As they ran, Kuroko noticed that they were headed back to Tokiwadi. Another scream, this one from inside the dorms sounded. "Ruby, Yang, Kuroko, Misaka, Kurumi, head to the main building to cut Fluffy off. Blake, Weiss, and I will try and catch him where he is right now."

Kuroko ran off with Ruby, Yang, and Sissy to the dining hall as Lance, Blake, and Weiss headed straight for the dormitories. "You think Lance might actually catch Fluffy before he reaches the lunchroom?" Yang asked as they entered said dining hall. Ruby shrugged. "Maybe. This _is_ Lance we're talking about, so I give him a 50/50 chance."

Great, even Lance's sisters didn't know if his plan would succeed.

**Lance**

As Lance, Blake, and Weiss headed for the dorms, Lance could only imagine the amount of chaos Fluffy was creating just trying to hug someone. "Of all the times Fluffy wants to venture out on his own, it had to be at a school full of super-powered kids." Lance turned left as he heard another scream, this one much closer. "I can't believe he managed to untie his leash while you weren't looking." Weiss added. Lance was about to reply, but the crowd of girls standing around a door stopped him. Lance had to make his way through with some slight force. "'Scuse me, pardon me, gang way, coming through. Professional here." Needless to say, some of the students were less than happy that Lance had to force his way through the crowd. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he finally made it.

He saw Fluffy, the energetic Flood Infection form that he is, riding on top of a girl's head while flailing his two main tentacles in the air, like he just don't care. The girl was running around, screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get Fluffy off. "Hey, calm down!" Lance called, but the girl was still running around like a headless chicken. "Lady, calm down!" Lance called again, this time louder.

When she still didn't stop, Lance took a deep breath and called out, "Calm down!" It seemed to do the trick because the student finally stopped running around, though she still looked terrified beyond all belief. "Now listen very carefully. Just stay calm, okay?" The girl nodded.

Lance slowly made his way to Fluffy, who was still flailing his tentacles around in the air. "Fluffy, just calm down boy. Come on boy. Come on." At first Fluffy seemed to be calming down, but in the span of a second Fluffy jumped out through the open window and began to scurry off towards the main hall. "We'll join Ruby and Yang at the dining hall and we'll head to the main hall." Weiss planned and ran off with Blake.

Lance wasted no time in hopping out the window and running after his pet. _Gods, if anyone else freaks out, Fluffy'll have an accident,_ Lance thought as he chased his pet all around campus. Fluffy may not have been fast, but he could turn on a dime, something Lance wasn't too great at. After five minutes of Lance running around, chasing Fluffy, he saw his pet scurry up and through another open window, this one looking like it was from a classroom. Lance heard a few girls scream, further giving him idea that it was a classroom.

Lance headed through the front door, hoping to cut Fluffy off as he ran down the hallway. Lance turned to corner just in time to have Fluffy fly at his face at mach speed. Fluffy may have been like a living balloon, but he still had some weight. Lance was thrown off his feet and onto his back as Fluffy began to jump up and down in excitement. Lance carefully grabbed Fluffy and held him fast. "Fluffy, calm down, buddy. Calm down." Lance had to keep hold of Fluffy until he started to calm down.

Finally, when Lance was sure Fluffy had calmed down enough, he placed his pet on the top of his head and went to find his sisters. Thankfully no one was really in the main building since school hadn't officially started (they were allowed a week to make friends and get to know the layout of the school).

Lance found Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Kurumi, Milk Shake, and Kiki (Kuroko) waiting by the backdoor. "Finally you've caught him," Weiss sighed, "I was beginning to think he was going to outsmart you." Lance smirked. "I actually had to outsmart _him,_ thank you very much. He's been causing a ruckus for almost the entire morning, so hopefully he's calmed down by now." Lance held up his hand in front of Fluffy. The Infection Form knew where he was going and proceeded to give him a high five.

Just as Fluffy was about to run off again, Milkshakes and Kuroko walked in, looking exhausted. "W-we ran fr-from the other side of the school," Misaka panted, "there were reports of some _thing_ running around and-" She stopped as soon as she saw Fluffy. Lance held up his hands to keep them from going crazy. "Before you do or say anything, this is Fluffy."

**Ruby**

Misaka and Kuroko looked both terrified and stunned when they saw Fluffy. "What is it?" Kuroko asked as Lance took Fluffy off his head and set him down on the floor. Misaka flipped out as soon as it started to run after her. She tried to get away from Fluffy, who probably thought she was playing tag so he ran after her. "WAAAAAH! KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAY!" she shouted.

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed in annoyance. "Look, Fluffy's like an energetic puppy that can understand people. He thinks you're playing a game with him, but if you just calm down…" Misaka hid behind Lance as she peaked out at Fluffy. "What do you mean it's like a puppy?! It's horrifying!" Lance just calmly bent over, grabbed Fluffy, and lifted him back up to face Misaka and Kuroko.

"Just hold out your hand. I promise he won't hurt you." Misaka looked like she was about to faint, but after Lance gave her a calm smile (a very rare occasion) she slowly stuck out her hand. She jumped when Fluffy grabbed her hand with his tentacle and shook it. "Fluffy says hello." Lance informed before setting Fluffy onto a nearby desk. Kuroko seemed to be more relaxed than Misaka and ventured closer, though she probably didn't expect Fluffy to jump on her head and wave his tentacles in the air, judging by how quickly she jumped.

"It's alright. Fluffy just likes to sit on people's heads and dance. He means no harm, whatsoever." Kuroko began to relax as Fluffy kept dancing (he was doing what looked like the tango). "Just what exactly is Fluffy?" Kuroko asked. "He's…. well, he's an intergalactic parasite that's been disconnected from its hive mind and now only loves people, cupcakes, and uranium. If he feels threatened he'll transform into another Flood form and run off."

Fluffy jumped from Kuroko's head to Misaka's head and started to do the Mamba as Kuroko also asked, "Okay, what's the Flood?" Lance took a seat and watched as Misaka and Fluffy began to dance in a synchronized manner. "The Flood's a parasite, invented by an alien race known as the Precursors to have been a final test for humans and to eradicate the Forerunners. The Precursors were basically gods in their own right, but they went mad with power. They thought they were invincible and that all other life not made by them was a mistake. But the Forerunners, one of their creations, turned on them. The Forerunners had numbers but they would've eventually lost."

Lance seemed to grow sadder as he continued. "The Precursors didn't like the fact that even their own creations were rebelling, so they planned the Great Schism, a plan to destroy the entire universe and remake it in their image. So I had to stop them. The Forerunners thought they had overcome the Precursors and became arrogant, trying to destroy Humanity and say what was good for the universe and what wasn't. So I had to stop them too. They created the Halo rings, giant rings capable of eliminating all life in the universe to starve the Flood, but they had originally designed them to leave the Forerunners alive, so that they could recreate the universe in _their_ image. Well some of the Forerunners didn't like that idea. The Ur-Didact, the Iso-Didact, and the Librarian all thought that the Forerunners were being corrupted by absolute power, so they created an elaborate plan that involved me and eliminated _all_ life, including the Forerunners…. and themselves. But the Flood didn't die entirely. It somehow survived and laid dormant for hundreds of years. But it later on, it resurfaced and became a universal threat and had to be destroyed by the Master Chief. But once again, it wasn't entirely dead. A small piece of it survived and hid away to regrow. The final time it reemerged, _I_ had to put it down, and I made sure that not even a particle survived of the Gravemind. Fluffy is the only Flood that isn't connected to the Gravemind and is capable of understanding."

Kuroko and Misaka were silent as they took this in. They had never heard of Lance being anything more than a loveable goofball with an insanity streak. "So," Misaka began, "what exactly did you mean by 'You had to stop the Precursors'?" Lance opened his mouth to answer, but apparently had second thoughts. "I'd like not to talk about it right now." _Wow, Lance never sounded so sad before_, Ruby thought. Lance had always told amazing adventures, but he never said anything like this before. _I guess it was stupid of me to think that he'd only have fantastic adventures_, she thought.

Lance, however, seemed to brighten back up just as quickly as he darkened. "But, enough of this moping around, we have people to meet, cupcakes to eat, French midgets to stop, and T-Rex's to ride into battle!" Fluffy jumped at Lance and disappeared in a flurry of blue data fragments. "Now, what say we all head out and get crazy?" Before anyone could object, Lance was out the door and down the hall, laughing maniacally.

Yang sighed as she smirked. "He's always so hyper about cupcakes. Where does that even come from?" "And who exactly is the French midget?" Weiss wondered. A nearby explosion and the sound of Lance saying, "Back I say!" was enough to get the girls going.

As Ruby ran out the front doors with everyone else, seeing Lance fighting off a ten foot tall mutant cupcake, she could only think, _Lance will have to say what happened later, but for now its best that he enjoys himself._

*Time Lapse*

**Lance**

Lance was panting by the time he, his sisters and niece, Kuroko, and Milkshake finished off Cupcake Monster. Everyone was covered in icing, there was a burn mark on a nearby tree, a car was flipped over, and worst of all was the monster disintegrated before he could try a taste, but that didn't put him down.

"So," Lance said, placing his hands on his hips and shaking a small amount of icing from his hair, "what should we do next?" Nearly everyone, except for Kurumi and Ruby, gave him a death stare. "We just fought a Cupcake Monster and you want to do something else? I ought to smack you into the school building." Yang replied, trying to get out as much icing as possible. Weiss was busy getting chunks of cupcake off her 'battle dress' (skirt) Blake was making sure that her book wasn't tarnished by any icing or cupcake chunks, Misaka was just trying to get the stuff off her in general, and Kuroko…. well… she was busy trying to hit on Misaka.

Lance himself was covered head to toe in icing, cupcake chunks, and some of the monster's wrapping paper. "Aw, come on. The cupcake monster was fun, but how about we-" "NO!" everyone said at the same time. "Ouch, shot down before I could even say my idea." The girls gave him menacing stares, though some (Ruby and Kurumi) were a lot less menacing than others (Weiss).

So Lance leaned against a nearby tree, thinking of what to do for fun. _We could have a shoot-off, destroy some unwanted school items,_ Lance suggested to the beings inside him. _No, because they'd get scared of you firing live rounds on school grounds_, BB replied. So there went another idea.

Lance was so busy thinking that he didn't immediately notice someone shaking his shoulder. It wasn't until someone's fist connected with his skull did he realize that someone was trying to get his attention. "Ow." Lance simply said as he picked himself up from the crater he made. "Hey Lance," Yang said, "I think there's someone here to meet you." She pointed over to the front gate where a _dracanae _slithered up, hissing and scaring most of the students away. Lance simply sighed as he stood up and walked straight for the monster.

"Hey!" Lance called out, stopping the monster in its tracks. "Ah, Lance. I thought I smelt you. I have come with an invitation from-" "Don't care." Lance interrupted, folding his arms and staring straight at the _dracanae_.

It hissed in anger and slithered closer. "I suggest you reconsider. _Porphyrion_ would be most displeased if you rejected his invitation." Lance placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm let me think no. you just slither on back to him and tell him I don't' want to accept an invitation from him. He can call me a coward all he wants, but you remind him that he's in Tartarus and I'm still up here." The dracanae hissed in anger and lunged at Lance, but Lance easily sidestepped the feeble attack and brought his foot down on one of the monster's trunk-legs.

It hissed again and turned to attack, but Lance sent a right hook to its jaw, shattering the bone and throwing the _dracanae_ off (and a few yards away). "Now there are two things that will happen here. 1 is you slither out of here and head straight down to Tartarus and tell Porphyrion or B I send you down on the express trip and you can tell him then. Either way, you're out of here."

It looked at Lance with pure hatred, but it made the smarter move and slithered out the front gate. Lance readjusted him shirt and walked back over to the girls. His sisters and niece were unsurprised that Lance had won, but Milkshake and Kuroko looked stunned once again. "So what did it want?" Blake asked. Lance leaned back against the same tree he was on before and shrugged. "Porphyrion sent an invitation my way, wanting to fight, but I said no."

The sun was already setting, which meant that Lance couldn't come up with any more fun ideas since he'd be sleeping soon. As they walked towards the dorms, Kuroko brightened up. "Hey, I just remembered that tomorrow is when they assign who's in charge of the Halloween decorations this year!" Lance looked over, intrigued upon hearing his most favorite holiday's name. "Really?" Kuroko nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow they'll hand out cards of different colors and whoever has the color that's said over the announcements tomorrow gets to be in charge of the Halloween decorations. I just hope whoever's in charge can actually do good this year. Tokiwadi has never won a Halloween competition before."

Lance folded his arms as they walked. _Interesting,_ he thought. "So by tomorrow everyone at the school will have a card and the person to be in charge will have their color announced." Lance summed up. Kuroko nodded. "They always have a person in charge on the day of Halloween, which is tomorrow, and because Tokiwadi is the top school in Academy City the designer only has one day."

Lance grinned as he turned his thoughts inward. _So we only get a day to work? Sounds like fun,_ BB commented. _Indeed, and judging by the way Kuroko talked they never had much success in designing,_ the Didact voiced. Lance turned back to Kuroko. "So how high was your scores on the contest?" Kuroko sighed. "We've never been that high up. Tokiwadi is a prestigious school, but most of the students here can only make things frilly and not very Halloween oriented." Lance grinned once again. "Well now I'm here, I can guarantee a very special Halloween."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "You can do a very great decorating scheme." Yang added in her two cents, "And you do know how to scare people." Blake joined in next, "Not to mention you make being scared kinda fun." Even Weiss couldn't disagree, "And you do give out an excessive amount of candy." "That's just to make sure everyone gets a good amount. It's Halloween, not Hallow's Eve. Everyone should be in good spirits, including the spirits"

Milkshakes and Kuroko slowly made their way over to the far side of the group but Lance didn't care, he knew he was right. _I wonder how Napoleon is doing right now,_ Lance wondered absently as they entered the dorms. Lance and Kurumi headed for their dorm as everyone else did the same. Lance sat down on the bed, feeling how soft it was compared to some of the places he had to sleep.

Kurumi had went to the bathroom to change, which left Lance alone with his thoughts… and his friends. _So if we get the card, we're going to do Halloween right, right_, Chaos asked, failing to hide the excitement in her voice. _Yup, and we're going to make sure that everyone has a fantastic Halloween,_ he replied. Even the dragons seemed to be excited. Lance could feel his head buzz with everyone's excitement, but it died down as Kurumi stepped out dressed to sleep. Lance headed inside next, quickly changing into a simple shirt and shorts, heading back out, laying down on his bed, and falling asleep.

**AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! **

**I know that this was basically a filler chapter, but I just had to get this idea out and there was no way I was going to milk it farther.**

**Anyway, you know the drill. Leave a comment with either what you thought about the story or leave a suggestion and I will be sure to start working on that idea along with the other stories that I already have in development.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	4. This is Halloween

**HEELLOOOO EVERYONE! HAVING A FINE HALLOWEEN I HOPE?!**

**Well I promised and I have delivered. This is the newest chapter update AND IT'S STILL ON HALLOWEEN!**

**Lance: But there are some people who have already passed Halloween.**

**Me: Oh...well...nuts. Still, it's Halloween where we're at so it still counts!**

**Lance: *sigh* Just get on with it**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

**(Que song: This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson)**

**Lance**

Lance was up before the alarm went off. It was 6:00 in the morning and he was raring to go. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, changed in the bathroom, and tossed his clothes from yesterday into the laundry hamper. Kurumi was still asleep so Lance decided to keep quiet and head outside. The sun was just beginning to rise, there were very few students out, and Lance never felt more awake. _Wow, Halloween really is magical_, Lance thought playfully as he headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was already being served to the people who were already awake.

Lance grabbed a tray and filled it with pancakes, waffles, a piece of toast, an orange, a cup of jello, a slice of ham, a slice of pizza, a glass of water, a milk carton, and a pudding cup to top it off. Not many people were there so Lance had more than one place to sit without being bothered by anyone. He took a seat, remembered that they'd be assigning color cards soon, and quickly scarfed down his breakfast (in only a minute at that) and set his tray on a nearby collection cart. Lance rolled his shoulders, pumped himself up for Halloween, and made his way back to his dorm as quickly as possible.

The sun was beginning to rise just as he reached his dorm. Kurumi was still asleep and the clock read 6:50. Lance closed the door and sat on his bed. _Well I have nothing to do_, Lance thought. He'd already eaten breakfast and everyone was still asleep (so no blowing things up sadly). So he ran through different ideas of how to pass the time. _ I could go spar with a water clone, but then everyone would freak out. How about if I…no because then everyone would have to clean up the mess. Well what about…. Nah, that's just too much work to set up. Well there's always…no, no, then we'd REALLY be in trouble_, Lance thought. He kept thinking about different things to do but nothing doable came up.

After ten minutes of unsuccessful thinking, Lance gave up. Just in time though, because not only did Kurumi start to wake up but an envelope slid under the door. Lance walked over and picked up the envelope and looked inside to see a red card and a blue card. The red card had his name on it and the red card had Kurumi's.

Lance turned around to see Kurumi sitting up, fighting to stay awake. "Well good morning princess. Sleep well?" She nodded absently, stood up, and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out dressed and ready for the day. She noticed the envelope in his hand. "Are those the cards?" Lance nodded and pulled out the red and blue cards. "Yours is red, mine is blue. At least, that's how the names were put on them."

Kurumi smiled as she headed to the door. "Well, we better go see who won." Lance was all too eager to see who won and followed his niece out the door. Outside, people were starting to show up, probably waking up to see who get to decorate the school for Halloween. Kuroko, Milkshake, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were already outside. "Good to see you you're both finally awake. They're just about to announce who won," Yang informed. Lance smirked as he and Kurumi joined the rest of the group. "Well let's just hope they announce someone who can really make Halloween special." Ruby smiled as she gave Lance a playful punch to the shoulder. "You mean you?" "Guilty as charged." Lance replied as he smiled in return.

Just then, the speakers all around the school, "Attention students, it is time to announce the winning card of who will be this year's Halloween decorator. This year's winner will hold the blue card. If you have the blue card, please come to the office to meet the inspectors. Thank you." Everyone waited a few seconds before Lance started to chuckle. Everyone looked towards him as he held up the blue card. "Looks like this Halloween will be special after all." With that said, he headed for the office to meet these 'inspectors'.

*Time Lapse*

**Kuroko**

Everyone waited outside the school's front doors They were there because Lance had somehow managed to get hold of the school's intercom and said, Attention girls of Tokiwadi Middle School. This is your crazy Halloween decorator speaking. I need everyone to wait out by the front doors with the representatives while I get everything ready."

That was five minutes ago.

Now they waited along with the two representatives, who didn't look like much. One was a short, tubby man with a balding head with some black hair and the other was a tall, scrawny man with the same head of hair. They were writing things down on papers on their clipboards as Weiss huffed. "I know Lance can do things that are impossible, but knowing him he should already be done by now."

Yang just placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Just give him a few more seconds. You know how he likes to show off." The doors opened by themselves just as she said that. _Talk about perfect timing,_ Kuroko thought as she heard a voice whisper "Enter." What was surprising was that nothing could be seen inside. It was like a wall of darkness had been placed right behind the doors.

**(Que song start) **Everyone began to file in behind the representatives as they walked in first. "Looks like another easy grade," the scrawny mumbled. He stopped short as they finally saw what happened to the hallway: it had been trashed and some of the walls seemed to be coating in something slimy, but it was too dark to really see anything. But she could hear the walls actually sliming, which made her want to throw up slightly.

What hit her next was the smell. It was like rotting flesh; there was no other way to put it. The short, pudgy man readjusted his glasses as he smiled. "Looks like this year will actually be different." He and the scrawny man began to walk off, leaving everyone else alone. "Uh, wow. Lance really did a number on the place." Sissy wondered. Kuroko turned back to reply, only to see the doors slam shut.

She turned around again only to see that she and Sissy were alone. Three pumpkins fell and smashed to bits just as she was about to say something. She didn't know why, but Kuroko suddenly felt frightened. She grabbed Sissy's hand to run but she turned to face a shadow with sharp teeth and red eyes. "I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." Kuroko turned to run only to hit a creature with a long snout. "I am the one hiding under yours stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

Kuroko didn't wait for any of its spiders to fall on her, she just ran past it. Her and Sissy ran to the end of the hall and turned left. At the end of the hallway they just turned Kuroko saw someone in red armor that looked like it was made from segments made of scales and a hood point in their direction. Kuroko felt a fresh wave of fear as she turned and sprinted as fast as she could.

She had a brief flash of Lance in a tuxedo with a top hat and cane spread his arms with a maniacal grin on his face. She shook her head only to see a trash can fall over. She immediately stopped and stared at the garbage can, waiting for something. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a twisted form of a jack-in-the-box head popped out, grinning a terribly deformed smile.

Kuroko and Misaka screamed and ran passed the terror. As they ran the walls began to ooze red, black, and green slime. Kuroko turned to run down another hallway but was pulled back by Sissy as two enormous dice rolled by. They stopped and Kuroko saw their faces on the sides of each die, but with twisted smiles and deranged eyes. Now Misaka grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled her along. Another flash of Lance appeared in her mind, laughing as he raised a hand, raising a jagged pillar of rock made a dark material.

Kuroko shook her head to clear her head, but ran into Misaka. Kuroko looked in front of Sissy only to have some sort of mask placed on her face. In front of Sissy stood a faceless being in clown attire. "I am the clown with the tear-away face. Hear in a flash and gone without a trace." Kuroko realized what was placed on her face and screamed bloody murder. She ripped off the clown's face and ran with Sissy down the hall. A voice echoed throughout the hallway. "I am the who when you call who's there." A gust of wind blew from behind them and said, "I am the wind blowing through your hair." Kuroko's sanity was on the edge of breaking as another vision filled her head. It was the same person in the red armor and hood from before. It whispered, "I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."

Misaka shook her from her vision and pulled her along down the hall. Just as they reached the end, a large dog-like figure. It was a mass of sliming red flesh with spots of white bone-like pieces of armor around its arms, legs, chest, and back. It had no face, only a large mouth with four enormous fangs – two on top and two on the bottom – with smaller fangs in between. It growled as it took a step closer, causing Misaka and Kuroko to fall backwards. It stepped forward, getting right into their faces, letting them see how disgusting and terrifying it looked up close and smell the horrible stench that was with it.

Kuroko closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But what happened instead was a small bag fall into her lap. She opened her eyes to see it was a tiny brown bag filled with candy. She looked back up at the creature, shocked at what literally just happened. It turned and rushed down the hall, leaving a trail of liquid that Kuroko really didn't want to know about.

Kuroko had had enough of this terrible nightmare. She grabbed both the bag of candy and Misaka's hand and tried to teleport away from the school. She did manage to teleport, but she found herself in a crowd of students who were all staring up at a raised podium in front of a blood red curtain. Lights flipped on, revealing Ruby and Yang on one side of the enormous podium and Weiss and Blake on the other side, all wearing a dark crimson dress with black arm-sleeves and gloves.

They all waved their hands to the center point behind them, light turning on to reveal a walkway leading up to a familiar figure in a familiar tuxedo. Lance turned to face the crowd, beaming with the same maniacal grin as he addressed the crowd. "So how is everyone? I take it you've had a frightening experience?" Well everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now." Lance removed his tophat and held his hands, one with his hat and the other with his cane, and gave a laugh.

Suddenly, darkness began to flow into his tophat. It was pure, terrifying darkness that flowed from behind their group back into his hat. With a wave of his hand, Lance somehow created a cape that flowed from his sleeve, hiding him for a second. After the cloak vanished, Kuroko saw the same familiar figure in the red scaled armor from before. Lance spread his arms out again, revealing clawed gauntlets. The curtain parted from behind, showing the biggest Halloween festival Kuroko had ever seen. Booths each with a different creature manning it, jagged pillars of the same rock she had seen before, different rides styled after different horror stories were all over, and when Kuroko turned back around to see the school was still looking the same, only with spider webs, scarecrows, ghosts, and other Halloween decorations all over the school. Kuroko blinked once and saw everyone in a Halloween costume. Students were dressed up as robots, others as supernatural creatures. Kuroko herself was dressed in her favorite Halloween costume: a cat girl with cat paws, whiskers, tail, and ears.

"I give you… your spectacular Halloween!" Lance shouted **(Que song end)**. All the students rushed forward and went off to different games, but Kuroko and Misaka stayed behind. Kuroko had some questions, and Lance was going to give her some answers, powered-up or not.

**Lance**

Lance was having an ecstatic night. First he was able to let Chaos and the Darkness have a little fun. Then while everyone inside was running around he was busy raising up the most fun Halloween stands he could think of, then he donned his Dracula Armor and let everyone see his work…and he was able to give them their preferred Halloween costume.

Lance looked down to see Kuroko – in her cat girl costume – and Misaka – in her frog thing outfit. Lance grinned from underneath his hood. He jumped down from the podium, denting the ground but otherwise landed normally. Kuroko wasn't even fazed. "Just what were you thinking?! I nearly had a heart attack because you wanted to have fun!" Lance just stood there, listening to her vent. She did have the right to, but Lance chuckled at her anger.

He held up a hand to silence her. "Kuroko, I was just letting Chaos have a little fun, that's all. Besides, no one would've died. You saw the Chimera give you a bag of candy, right?" Kuroko gave a nod. "Well then there you have it. Now, let's drop the hostilities and have some fun. It's Halloween, so let's have fun."

Kuroko sighed, but she gave in. Lance led them, his sisters, and Kurumi – who showed up as a robot – into the Halloween shindig. It was then that everyone had forgotten about the horrors that Lance let them glimpse from his past and had fun. Kuroko had won a giant teddy bear from a fish tank stand. Misaka and his sisters all had cotton candy, and Lance and Kurumi killed it at the ring toss. After thirty minutes or so passed, they were all hanging out by the dunk tank. Lance still had his hood on and his sisters were still in their dresses but no one seemed to care much. "So you did all this in the short time that we were inside?" Milkshake asked. Lance nodded. "Yeah, it was easy considering how much power I can use." Just to prove his point, Lance shifted his focus on a nearby rock pillar and forced it to retreat into the ground. Ruby and Yang smiled as they shared the last of the cotton candy.

After that they continued to play at different kiosks, eat all kinds of candy, and share many laughs. By the time the clock struck midnight, all the students seemed to be winding down. Lance folded his arms as he looked out at the entire area. "Well, party's dying down. Guess that means it's time to put everything back."

Lance had BB hack into the intercom so that he could be heard all throughout the 'park'. "Ladies and other ladies, it's time that the party ends and the sleep begins. Finish anything you're currently doing and head back to the dorms. Once everyone leaves the area the stands and other stuff will disappear." Now all Lance had to do was wait and watch as everyone filed out of the area. It took a good seven minutes before the last of the stragglers managed to leave the area.

Lance double- and triple-checked by sending out a pulse wave to detect any life in the area. When nothing was out of place, Lance raised his hand, focused tying all the energy from the area to his palm, and brought it down, sending the kiosks, rocks, and decorations down back into the ground and into whatever pit he pulled them out from.

In his current form Lance felt no energy loss whatsoever, but he knew that once back to normal he'd either crash or nearly crash so he decided to wait until they got back to their dorms. As they walked, Lance listened in on all the girls' stories from what had happened at the party. Yang and Ruby had decided to venture back into the haunted school for fun (since Lance made it the 'haunted house attraction'), Weiss, Blake, and Kurumi had all went from kiosk to kiosk to play for all sorts of prizes, and Misaka and Kuroko just had fun in general.

Lance smirked slightly as they walked up the steps. It wasn't every day that he could do this. Halloween was more magical than most people realized. Spirits walked around, magic grew stronger and returned quicker on Halloween, even idiots who think they can do magic the rest of the year have a chance of performing a real spell during the short time (even though the strongest they can manage is a simple parlor trick).

When they finally reached the dorms, everyone waved by to each other and headed for their rooms. Lance returned to normal, changed into his night clothes in the bathroom, threw his clothes into the hamper by his bed, and fell asleep as soon as he touched the mattress.

**AND THERE IT IS PEOPLES OF THE WORLD! THE NEWEST CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**I kinda felt like I was rushing it at the end, but no matter what it still felt rushed. I just hope not many of you readers (if any) feel the same.**

**As always, leave a review/comment/recommendation for any new stories.**

**P.S. Elements, I am currently writing a SAO crossover as you read. HUZZAH!**

Until next time: DEUCE!


End file.
